Come Rain, Come Shine
by mochibacon
Summary: Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yebin. Kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia dan berjalan seperti biasa layaknya keluarga yang lain, sampai suatu saat Yebin menyadari sesuatu. "Aku malu kalau teman-temanku tahu kalau ibuku seorang laki-laki."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi, Married life, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Rain, Come Shine**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **OCs**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Drama, Angst**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL!**

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yebin. Chanyeol yang tampan, Baekhyun yang lembut, dan juga kehadiran Yebin yang manis dan lucu melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa layaknya keluarga yang lain, sampai suatu saat Yebin menyadari sesuatu. "Aku malu kalau teman-temanku tahu kalau ibuku seorang laki-laki."/ EXO, ChanBaek, Yaoi, Married life, OCs.**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bangunlah, ini sudah jam tujuh." ucap lembut lelaki mungil yang bersurai hitam. Tangannya menggerakkan pelan badan lelaki yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"Nngh… lima menit lagi Baek…" lelaki yang memiliki badan yang lebih besar itu menarik selimut lebih tinggi sampai menutupi kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil. Ia menyerah untuk membangunkan bayi besarnya, tetapi ia memakluminya karena hari ini adalah hari senin.

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi aku mau kau sudah bersiap-siap. Aku harus membangunkan Yebin juga."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat kelakuan suaminya yang masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka berdua lelaki mungil itu menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah.

Setelah mengetuk dua kali, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pastel. "Yebin-ah ayo bangun, nanti kau terlambat" Baekhyun membangunkan dengan cara yang sama seperti saat membangunkan suaminya tadi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun mengharapkan reaksi yang sama dengan suaminya, tetapi ia justru mendapat tatapan tidak suka.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke kamarku sembarangan?"

"Bukan begitu tadi ibu hanya ingin membangunkanmu… "

"Aku bukan bayi lagi yang harus dibangunkan. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Ibu tahu… hanya saja untuk memastikan saja."

"Terserah. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Baiklah… turunlah, sarapan sudah siap." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut, meskipun anak gadis yang bernama Yebin itu tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia lebih memilih untuk melihat layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun bohong jika ia tidak merasa sedih. Ya, Yebin adalah anak perempuannya bersama Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya anak perempuan yang mereka adopsi dari panti asuhan lima belas tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah pada umur duapuluh dua. Banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka. Selain umur mereka yang terlalu muda, tentu saja hubungan mereka yang masih dianggap tabu, terutama di Korea Selatan.

Meskipun mereka menyebutnya menikah, itu hanya sekedar mengadakan pesta pernikaha kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri tidak banyak orang. Mereka tidak menikah diatas hukum karena negara yang mereka tinggali masih tidak mengakui pernikahan sesama. Baekhyun yang merupakan yatim piatu tidak memiliki masalah, tetapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Keluarganya sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Meskipun begitu mereka berdua tidak menyerah, dan tetap memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Pada akhirnya orangtua dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol menyetujui hubungan mereka dan merestui pernikahan mereka.

Tiga bulan setelah pesta pernikahan, mereka mengadopsi Yebin yang masih berumur tiga bulan saat itu. Di dalam dokumen pengadopsian Yebin, nama Chanyeol tercatat sebagai orangtua adopsi tunggal. Tentu saja karena adopsi oleh pasangan sesama jenis masih dilarang.

Kehadiran Yebin membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tambah berwarna. Dengan adanya kehadirannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat menjadi orangtua seutuhnya. Suka dan duka mereka lewati bersama. Dan tak terasa sekarang Yebin sudah menginjak umur lima belas tahun.

"Sayang, kau melamun lagi."Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati suaminya sudah rapi dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol sebelum melahap rotinya. Lelaki manis yang ditanya menjawab dengan gelengan kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Chanyeol tahu suami mungilnya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Selain sering melamun, porsi makannya juga berkurang. Dan sebenarnya ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan, aku langsung pergi ke sekolah." pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun teralihkan pada anak gadis mereka yang turun dari tangga.

"Tidak ada waktu apanya, ini masih jam setengah delapan." ucap Chanyeol heran karenya ia tahu sekolah dimulai pada pukul sembilan, dan jarak sekolah Yebin tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Aku ada tes di jam pertama. Aku mau belajar."

"Kenapa tidak belajar kemarin? Makanlah sarapanmu dulu!"

Yebin hanya menjawab dengan decakan sebal sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Yebin-ah kalau begitu bawa bekal ya? Ibu siapkan sebentar!" Baekhyun buru-buru memasukkan nasi dan lauk ke tempat bekal. Setelah memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas kecil Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

"Yebin-ah ini be-"

BRAK

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan setelah beberapa detik berlalu semenjak Yebin menutup keras pintu, senyuman masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Melihat suaminya yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, Chanyeol beranjak mengelus lembut punggung sempitnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat, boleh aku minta bekalku?"

"Hm tunggu sebentar ya."

.

.

Yebin mulai sadar orangtuanya berbeda dengan yang lain saat ia kelas empat SD.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menganggap ada yang aneh dengan orangtuanya. Ayah teman-teman Yebin tampan, gagah, baik hati, dan selalu menemani bermain. Ayah Yebin juga begitu. Teman-temannya selalu mendeskripsikan ibu mereka dengan sosok yang cantik, lembut, kadang galak, pintar memasak, selalu mendongengkan sebelum tidur dan lain-lain. Ciri-ciri itu juga cocok dengan sosok yang Yebin panggil sebagai "ibu".

Ayahnya yang tampan dan gagah, ibunya yang manis dan lembut. Apa yang aneh? Yebin sangat bahagia dan sangat menyayangi orangtuanya.

Setelah itu Yebin baru menyadari ada yang berbeda.

Ibu Yebin adalah laki-laki.

Yebin pernah bertanya pada teman-temannya "Apa ibumu seorang perempuan?" dan pertanyaan polos Yebin dijawab dengan tawa teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja! Yang namanya ibu itu pasti perempuan, masa laki-laki? Kau bicara apa sih."

"Memang ada ya ibu tapi laki-laki? Hii aneh."

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu Yebin? Jangan-jangan ibumu laki-laki ya? Hahahaha."

Karena Yebin kecil tidak puas, ia bertanya pada gurunya "Bu guru, apa semua Ibu itu perempuan?" guru Yebin sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja Yebin-ah, memang kenapa?"

Yebin kecil masih tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan orangtuanya. Kenapa semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang ia ketahui selama ini?

Kemudian ia bertanya kepada kakek penjaga perpustakaan kota yang Yebin sering kunjungi.

"Apa kau bertanya tentang pasangan _gay_? Tahu darimana kau nak soal itu."

"Ge… apa?"

"Pasangan sesama jenis, laki-laki dengan laki-laki atau perempuan dengan perempuan."

"Apa laki-laki dan laki-laki bisa mempunyai anak?"

"Bicara apa kamu nak, itu mustahil."

"Apa pasangan laki-laki dan laki-laki itu hal yang aneh?"

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang tidak normal dan sangat memalukan."

.

.

Yebin baru mengetahui kalau ia adalah anak adopsi saat ia bermain ke rumah neneknya. Tetapi Yebin merahasiakannya dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu Yebin menjadi sedikit aneh. Ia menolak jika Baekhyun menawarkan untuk menjemput. Atau saat ada acara kunjungan ke sekolah, Yebin selalu melarang Baekhyun untuk datang, dengan alasan undangan hanya berlaku untuk wali murid (di dokumen sekolah nama wali murid Yebin adalah Chanyeol saja, dan Yebin tahu soal itu).

Baekhyun awalnya berusaha memakluminya, tetapi semuanya menjadi jelas saat hari menjelang upacara kelulusan SD Yebin.

Baekhyun sangat menanti-nanti hari itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin sekali datang dan berfoto bersama, apalagi dulu Baekhyun tidak bisa datang saat upacara masuk SD Yebin karena ia sakit flu berat.

"Kenapa ibu tidak boleh datang?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Kenapa sayang? Ibu kan juga ingin datang dan foto dengan Yebin." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!"

"Yebin, kau tidak boleh seperti itu dengan ibumu." Chanyeol pun turun tangan.

"Kenapa sih? Lagipula cukup ayah saja yang datang, aku tidak mau ibu datang."

"Yebin masa tidak mau foto sama ibu? Padahal ibu sudah beli kamera dan baju baru demi foto dengan Yebin." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit ber- _aegyo_

"Itu salah ibu, siapa juga suruh beli."

"Yebin" Chanyeol mulai sedikit kesal.

"Lagipula ya, siapa juga yang mau foto dengan ibu."

"PARK YEBIN!" bentak Chanyeol.

"AKU MALU DENGAN IBU!"

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

Yebin mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku takut kalau yang lain tahu kalau ibuku laki-laki… hiks… mereka akan menganggapku aneh… hiks"

"Aku berhasil menutupinya sampai sekarang… tapi kalau ibu datang pasti mereka akan bertanya-tanya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Di dalam hati, mereka sendiri juga menyadari kalau Yebin ada benarnya juga.

Baekhyun mengalah. Ia menepuk pelan pundak suaminya pelan "Pergilah Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Upacara kelulusan Yebin berlansung lancar. Angin bulan Februari yang bertiup membuat badan menggigil tetapi tidak menghilangkan senyum bahagia Yebin.

Karena ayah Yebin tampan dan cukup populer di kalangan orangtua murid, banyak yang datang(kebanyakan ibu-ibu) memberi ucapan selamat pada Yebin dan Chanyeol. Mereka juga memuji kalau Yebin adalah anak yang pintar, ceria dan manis. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau selama ini anak perempuannya adalah bintang di kelasnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yebin beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menyebutkan Baekhyun saat berbicara dengan orangtua murid lain. Yebin juga sepertinya tidak pernah menyebutkan apa-apa soal ibunya sehingga para orangtua murid hanya mengetahui kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang _single parent_ , dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengungkit soal itu saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Sebelum pulang, pasangan ayah dan anak itu berfoto berdua di depan gedung sekolah. Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan rambut depan yang ia naikkan dan kemeja biru yang lengannya ia tekuk sampai siku. Tangannya merangkul Yebin yang memegang buket bunga _buckwheat_ , ia tersenyum manis menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

JPRET

Kamera baru yang berwarna hitam dan masih mulus itu mengambil beberapa lembar foto kenang-kenangan .

Beberapa lembar foto kenang-kenangan kelulusan SD Yebin.

Mereka berdua juga mengambil foto saat upacara masuk SMP.

Begitu juga saat Yebin upacara kelulusan SMP.

Dan beberapa lembar lagi saat Yebin memasuki SMA.

Dan mungkin akan mengambil foto yang serupa saat Yebin lulus dari SMA.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ibu masih sakit?"

"Hm iya sayang, maaf ya ibu tidak bisa ikut ke upacara masuk SDnya Yebin." ujar Baekhyun sedih sambil mengepang rambut anaknya.

"Padahal Yebin ingin foto bertiga sama ayah dan ibu…" anak perempuan itu memajukan bibirnya. Pandangannya menuju ke kedua kakinya.

"Kan kita bertiga masih bisa foto waktu Yebin lulus. Waktu masuk SMP atau SMA juga bisa."

"Uuh itu masih lama bu~"

"Tidak sayang, nanti Yebin juga pasti tidak sadar dan tiba-tiba saja sudah jadi kelas enam."

"Tapi ibu janji yaa foto sama Yebin waktu lulus."

"Iyaa sayang."

"Ibu tidak boleh sakit pokoknya. Kalau ibu sakit nanti Yebin dan ayah jadi sedih."

"Iya ibu janji."

Setelah selesai mengepang dua sisi rambut anaknya, Baekhyun memutar tubuh putrinya untuk menghadapnya.

"Aduh anak ibu kenapa manis sekali sih~" Baekhyun merapikan poni anak yang manis itu kemudian mencubit gemas pipi gembulnya.

"Kalau sudah besar Yebin pasti cantik sekali, ibu jadi tidak sabar melihat Yebin yang sudah besar."

"Kan aku anak ibu! Ibu kan cantik jadi jelas kalau Yebin juga cantik hehe."

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba kepalanya ditepuk pelan oleh anaknya yang bermata bulat mirip seperti ayahnya.

"Virus-virus jahat segeralah pergi, Yebin tidak suka ibu Yebin kesakitan gara-gara kalian."

Hatinya menghangat mendengar celetukan polos putri kesayangannya.

"Ya sudah sekarang siap-siap berangkat ya, nanti terlambat."

"Eung!"

 **Come Rain, Come Shine**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Yebin**

 **etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Drama, Angst**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL!**

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yebin. Chanyeol yang tampan, Baekhyun yang lembut, dan juga kehadiran Yebin yang manis dan lucu melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa layaknya keluarga yang lain, sampai suatu saat Yebin menyadari sesuatu. "Aku malu kalau teman-temanku tahu kalau ibuku seorang laki-laki."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi, Married life, OCs.**

.

.

.

"Aku mulai yakin kau sebenarnya anak penjaga sekolah."

"Hah?"

"Mana ada siswa yang datang satu setengah jam sebelum bel."

"Bercerminlah, nona Jisoo."

"Kau lupa aku kan memang selalu datang awal sejak SD soalnya-"

"Yayaya rumahmu jauh dari sekolah, dan untuk menghindari _rush hour_ kau sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi kan."

"Kau memang pintar Park Yebin."

Jisoo adalah teman dekat Yebin sejak kelas satu SD. Entah takdir apa yang membuat mereka selalu satu kelas dari SD sampai sekarang. Sifatnya yang _cool_ bertolak belakang dengan Yebin yang sangat hiperaktif.

"Kau tahu, Soojung ditangkap polisi kemarin."

"Hah lagi? Astaga anak itu…"

"Katanya sih dia menguntit seorang aktor yang aku lupa namanya siapa. Terus ditangkap polisi yang kebetulan sedang patrol keliling."

"Dasar si Soojung itu, masuk SMA kukira bakal berhenti dari hobinya menguntit artis-artis, ternyata malah menjadi-jadi. Padahal dulu waktu masih SMP dia anak yang baik-baik saja."

"Dia tidak menghubungimu semalam?"

Yebin mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ah, kemarin malam ia mengerjakan tugas, setelah selesai ia keasyikan bemain game _Papa's Taco Mia_ yang ayahnya juga suka memainkannya di waktu senggang. Ia berhenti bermain game saat sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan langsung tidur tanpa mengecek ponselnya.

"Aku tidak mengecek ponselku semalam, baru tadi pagi… hehe."

Sahabatnya yang berambut panjang menghela nafas. "Kemarin malam ayahnya langsung menjemputnya, jadi mungkin dia tetap masuk sekolah hari ini."

Yebin merespon hanya dengan anggukan kecil beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Keseharian Baekhyun setelah suami dan anaknya pergi adalah mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah. Ia bekerja _part time_ sebagai kasir di supermarket dari jam dua belas sampai jam lima sore. Baekhyun bekerja _part time_ dengan alasan untuk membantu perekonomian keluarga. Lagipula dengan bekerja di sana ia bisa mendapat diskon belanja untuk karyawan.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Masih ada waktu. Baekhyun duduk termenung di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa lepas dari kejadian tadi pagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yebin menolak untuk sarapan bersama. Bahkan kalaupun mereka sarapan bersama, Yebin selalu fokus dengan makannya, dan setelah selesai ia langsung pergi. Begitu juga saat makan malam. Anak perempuannya selalu makan dengan diam. Bahkan ia sering melewatkan makan malam bersama dengan alasan sudah makan di luar.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Lelaki bermata kecil itu tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengobrol panjang dengan anak satu-satunya. Setiap ia berbicara dengan Yebinnya, selalu dijawab dengan jawaban pendek seperlunya, atau hanya dengan gumaman 'hm' saja. Baekhyun juga sadar saat berbicara putrinya selalu mengalihkan pandangannya,

Baekhyun banyak berpikir.

Apa ia terlalu egois selama ini?

Mungkin mereka berdua masih terlalu muda untuk memutuskan menikah. Mereka yang masih naif terlalu terburu-buru dan terbawa nafsu untuk segera mengikat hubungan mereka tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan resiko-resiko yang akan datang.

Termasuk dengan mengadopsi Yebin.

Mereka berdua memang sudah merencanakan untuk mengadopsi anak setelah mereka menikah. Anggota keluarga mereka bertambah dan tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakan anak mereka. Tetapi sama sekali tidak pernah mereka berdua memikirkan resiko yang mungkin saja akan datang menghadang.

Apa keputusannya selama ini adalah suatu kesalahan?

Baekhyun selalu menyangkal pemikiran itu, tetapi tetap saja pemikiran itu muncul.

Banyak sekali pemikiran 'kalau saja' memenuhi kepalanya.

Kalau saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Yebin, mungkin anaknya sekarang ada bersama keluarga yang normal dan bahagia.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menikahinya, mungkin suaminya bisa melanjutkan studinya lebih tinggi dan bisa langsung menjabati jabatan tinggi di perusahaan keluarganya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah bekerja dari nol.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan dijauhi oleh koleganya. Suaminya adalah seseorang yang selau dibangga-banggakan oleh keluarganya. Tampan, berbakat dan pintar. Banyak sekali wanita yang sepadan dengan Chanyeol yang menaruh hati padanya. Tetapi Chanyeol memilih untuk membuangnya dan memilih hidup susah.

Kalau saja ia tidak menaruh hati pada Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi orang sukses dan hidup bahagia dengan istri yang cantik dan anak-anaknya.

Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Kalau saja ia terlahir sebagai perempuan.

Suara jarum jam yang berdetik menggema memenuhi ruangan.

Semakin lama dipikir, Baekhyun semakin berpikir bahwa semua permasalahan bersumber dari dirinya.

Yebin tidak salah. Begitu juga dengan suaminya. Semua salahnya.

Selama ini impian terbesarnya adalah membangun keluarga sederhana dan hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari betapa egoisnya dirinya untuk memiliki Chanyeol sampai tidak memikirkan yang lain.

Meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia ingin menyerah. Ia tetap ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya, dan tentu saja keluarga kecilnya. Ia sudah bertekad bulat untuk mempertahankannya, apapapun yang terjadi. Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol dan pengadopsian Yebin bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Itu adalah sebuah anugerah baginya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjadi kuat dan mensyukuri apapun yang terjadi selama ini. Ia yakin semuanya akan berakhir bahagia.

Tiba-tiba lelaki mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Ia tidak sadar ternyata ia melamun lama sekali.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bisa kau tanda tangani dokumen ini juga?"

"Apa itu?"

"Proposal proyek baru yang muncul di rapat minggu kemarin."

"Oke. Ah Sehun, kau tahu rapat rutin lusa jam berapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah jam dua. Tempatnya di ruang seperti biasanya."

"Apa itu bisa diundur? Aku dapat telepon dari perusahaan Hyunsung, katanya mereka mau mengganti hari pertemuan menjadi lusa."

"Aku rasa tidak masalah. Nanti aku akan bilang sekretaris Jung."

"Oh iya tolong sekalian sampaikan ke sekretaris Jung, jangan lupa mengoreksi rincian pengeluaran dan kalau sudah selesai segera serahkan dokumennya padaku."

Setelah Sehun buru-buru mencatat di buku memo kecilnya, matanya kembali pada Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dokumennya, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau memang terlahir untuk menjadi direktur. Kau keren."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?"

"Pasti semua orang tidak tahu Park Chanyeol ini dulu masuk dari bawah sebagai karyawan biasa. Pasti mereka mengira kau masuk lewat belakang karena ini perusahaan milik keluargamu."

Chanyeol tidak masuk ke perusahaan milik keluarganya dan langsung menjabat sebagai direktur. Dia masuk seperti orang biasa lainnya. Ia memulai sebagai karyawan biasa dari nol, dan karena usaha kerasnya selama ini akhirnya ia bisa menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol telah dijanjikan jabatan tinggi oleh ayahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya ia langsung bisa bekerja dengan jabatan yang tinggi. Tapi sepertinya ayahnya berubah pikiran saat ternyata Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar keputusan ayahnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia melamar dan mengikuti wawancara kerja seperti orang biasa lainnya. Chanyeol juga tidak hanya melamar di perusahaan keluarganya, ia juga melamar dan mengikuti wawancara di tempat yang lain.

"Ini, aku sudah mendatangani semuanya. Ada yang lain?"

"Sudah tidak ada. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi." Sehun mengambil dokumen dari Chanyeol lalu merapikannya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam map file.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menregangkan badannya. "Aargh aku benci hari senin, selalu saja dokumen datang terus-menerus."

"Bukan hanya kau yang benci hari senin Park Chanyeol."

Sehun adalah teman satu jurusan saat ia masih kuliah. Ia mengenal Baekhyun walaupun tidak begitu dekat. Lima belas tahun yang lalu ia juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya itu. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun dan Yebin?"

"Hm entahlah." Chanyeol memandang pemandangan dari jendela besar ruang kantornya. Di luar hujan mulai turun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah'?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun "Hubungan Baekhyun dan Yebin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya ke orang yang belum menikah ini?"

"Yah siapa tahu kau punya saran."

"Kau bilang hubungan Baekhyun dan Yebin tidak membaik, berarti hubunganmu dengan Yebin tidak ada masalah?"

"Hmm mungkin seperti itu. Kami bermain game sampai malam, kalau akhir minggu kami memesan ayam lalu menonton film sampai malam, dia juga sering merengek minta uang jajan padaku. Yah kurasa tidak ada masalah"

"Itu berarti Yebin hanya bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Chanyeol mengusap kasar mukanya.

"Kau tahu, setelah kupikir-pikir kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yebin dari dulu. Kau juga selalu datang ke acara sekolahnya Yebin, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun."

"Itulah Sehun, Yebin sendiri tidak ingin bersama ibunya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

"Kau harus tahu kau harus bagaimana, ah tidak, kau harus melakukan sesuatu Chanyeol. Jangan lupa kau itu kepala keluarga."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau begitu segera selesaikanlah masalah itu. Masalah ini sudah lima tahun, dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu memijat pelan kepalanya yang serasa sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Jangan kabur Chanyeol. Pulang cepatlah dan habiskan waktu dengan keluargamu, jangan lembur terus."

"Aku bukannya mau kabur Sehun, kau tahu sendiri belakangan ini aku memang banyak pekerjaan."

"Ya ya aku tahu tuan direktur. Tapi ingatlah kata-kataku tadi, sebelum kau menyesal."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh iya aku lupa bilang, akan ada orang dari cabang Busan yang datang ke sini."

"Hm, untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya orang itu sangat berkompeten, mungkin ia dikirim ke sini semacam studi banding?"

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Setahuku tidak lama, mungkin hanya sebulan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau bisa kembali Sehun."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Sehun membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia akan membuka pintu ia teringat sesuatu "Ah Chanyeol, kalau tidak salah besok ulang tahunnya Yebin kan? Tolong sampaikan salamku ya."

"Hm pasti. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol masih memikirkan perkataan Sehun tadi. Ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dan sering lembur agar ia pulang terlambat. Mungkin Sehun benar ia seperti melarikan diri dari masalah… Ah tidak, ia tidak lari dari masalah. Walaupun sering pulang terlambat tapi ia masih memakan sarapan bersama, ia juga masih sering bermain dengan Yebin, ia juga tidak pernah melupakan ciuman untuk suaminya.

Lagipula hubungannya dengan Yebin baik-baik saja. Ia yakin hubungan Baekhyun dengan Yebin pasti akan membaik. Lagipula Yebin masih remaja, ia masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Ya ya semua baik-baik saja. Ia benar dan ia yakin itu.

"Ah, hujannya deras sekali."

Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu banyak berpikir. Masalah itu pasti akan terselesaikan sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak. Silahkan datang kembali."

Hari ini supermarket tidak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena ini hari biasa dan diluar hujan turun cukup deras. Baekhyun menguap kecil lalu memandang ke luar.

"Ah, hujannya deras sekali." sebentar lagi pukul lima, itu berarti shift kerja Baekhyun akan selesai sebentar lagi, dan itu juga berarti sebentar lagi Yebin pulang dari sekolah. Ia sedikit khawatir apakah putrinya membawa payung, apalagi di luar hujan turun cukup deras lelaki manis itu takut sesuatu terjadi pada Yebinnya.

Baekhyun kemudian teringat sesuatu, besok tanggal enam belas Juni, ulang tahun putrinya yang ke enam belas. Ia bingung harus memberi hadiah apa. Tahun yang lalu ia memberikan sepatu untuknya, tapi mungkin anaknya tidak menyukai modelnya, Yebin tidak pernah memakai sepatunya.

Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, ia melihat siswa SMA yang berjalan bersama sambil bercanda. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Yebin tidak pernah mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah. Rumahnya cukup luas, dan soal makanan dan minuman, Baekhyun bisa menyediakannya.

Ia dengar dari Chanyeol, putrinya sangat ceria dan banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya. Baekhyun juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman Yebin lalu mendengarkan cerita kehidupan sekolah mereka, ia juga ingin mendengar bagaima putrinya saat di sekolah.

Mungkin nanti malam ia akan membicarakannya dengan putrinya. Entah kenapa hanya dengan membayangkan teman-teman Yebin datang bermain ke rumah membuat hatinya senang.

Ia jadi tidak sabar.

.

.

.

"Ah, hujannya deras sekali."

Sekolah Yebin selesai pada pukul lima. Karena hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, gadis itu langsung pulang. Pulang pun juga bukan ke rumahnya, tetapi ke rumah bibinya alias kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Rumah bibinya berjarak tidak jauh dari sekolah, jadi setiap tidak ada kegiatan klub ia akan pergi bermain ke rumah bibinya. Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahnya? Itu karena Yebin tidak ingin ditinggal berdua saja di rumah dengan ibunya. Rasanya tidak nyaman dan ia tidak suka. Oleh karena itu ia akan pulang ke rumah di jam yang sama dengan jam pulang ayahnya.

"Yebin-ah bibi senang kamu datang bermain ke sini, tapi pulanglah ibumu menunggumu."

Anak gadis berambut sebahu itu sekilas mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi menuju bibinya yang sedang sibuk di dapur, lalu kembali beralih ke televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara kuis kesukaannya. "Justru karena ada ibu aku tidak mau pulang."

Bibinya yang bernama Yoora itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu semua permasalahan keponakannya itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa –apa. Tentu saja ia sudah menasehatinya tetapi sepertinya Yebin memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sayang, mungkin bibi sudah sering mengatakan ini… sampai kapan kau akan membenci ibumu?"

"…"

"Ibumu sangat baik dan menyayangimu, sebenarnya apa alasanmu membencinya?"

Yebin mendengus kecil. "Alasan? Tidak ada."

"Lalu kena-"

"Aku tidak membenci sebenarnya, aku hanya kecewa. Mungkin. Teman-temanku, mereka bisa cerita pergi belanja dengan ibunya, pergi ke salon berdua, bertengkar atau dimarahi oleh ibunya, ah atau juga memamerkan foto mereka berdua dan membanggakan 'lihat ibuku masih muda kan' dan lain-lain, tapi aku tidak bisa ..."

"Selama ini aku selalu terbebani jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang orangtua. Aku bisa saja menjawab dengan lancar soal ayah, tapi kalau soal ibu..." gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala kecil "Aku sampai tidak ingat bagaimana aku menghindari pertanyaan soal ibu selama ini."

"Yebin-ah bibi mengerti…"

"Tidak… bibi tidak mengerti. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti..."

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah itu. Suara dari televisi yang telah berganti menjadi acara lawak telah berjasa membuat suasana tidak begitu tegang.

"Lagipula bibi… kenapa ayah dan ibu mengadopsiku? Apa mereka melakukannya tanpa berpikir matang-matang terlebih dahulu? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan kemungkinan anaknya bisa di _bully_ di sekolah? Apa mereka memikirkan orang lain akan berbicara apa soal anak yang ternyata orangtuanya laki-laki semua? Sebegitunya dibutakan oleh cinta kah mereka sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan logis? Haha konyol, egois sekali mereka."

"Cukup Yebin-ah."

"Tuh kan, bibi juga sama saja."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa semua orang untuk mengerti dirimu sayang. Itu tidak mungkin. Kau sudah besar dan seharusnya kau mengerti itu."

"Kenapa bibi berkata seperti itu? Jelas-jelas mereka yang egois." protes Yebin.

"Itu berarti kau juga egois."

Gadis manis itu tidak mengerti maksud ucapan bibinya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan orangtuamu egois. Tetapi dilihat dari sisi lain kau juga egois. Karena itu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan orang lain egois. Kau harus mencoba mengerti orangtua mu Yebin sayang,"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Hanya suara dari televisi dan suara rintik hujan yang dapat terdengar.

"Ayah dan ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Mereka merawatmu dan selalu berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanmu. Apa itu kurang bagimu?"

Yebin tidak menjawab.

"Bibi lihat hubunganmu dengan ayahmu biasa saja, kalian sering bermain game bersama. Kenapa kau hanya bersikap dingin pada ibumu?"

Yebin masih menutup mulutnya rapat. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung.

"Apa hanya karena ia bukan seorang perempuan?"

Ah, mungkin bibinya benar.

"Sudahlah, sekarang pulanglah ini sudah larut, ibumu juga pasti menunggumu."

Yebin mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu gadis itu melihat keluar jendela sebentar, hujan masih turun tetapi tidak begitu deras.

"Aku pulang dulu ya bi. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Yebin-ah, pikirkanlah perkataan bibi tadi. Aku tahu kau kecewa dan marah, tapi ingatlah ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Dia banyak berkorban untukmu. Memang ia bukan seorang perempuan, tapi tetap saja… dia merawatmu sejak kecil seperti ibu yang lain. Pikirkan lagi ya, hm?"

Yebin memutar matanya malas. "Aku pergi. Aku akan datang lagi."

"Hati-hati ya. Oh iya mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi selamat ulang tahun ya Yebin-ah."

Yebin tersenyum pada bibinya "Terima kasih bi. Aku pulang dulu."

Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu membuka payung biru mudanya. "Aah kenapa hujannya deras sekali sih." ia kesal karena jalanan yang becek membuat sepatunya basah.

"Besok ulang tahunku… kau bertambah tua Park Yebin, dan kenapa ulang tahunku di musim hujan? Menyebalkan dan juga menyedihkan."

.

.

.

Bekhyun duduk manis di ruang makan menunggu putrinya pulang. Barusan ia mendapat telepon dari suaminya, katanya ia kerja lembur lagi jadi ia akan pulang terlambat. Baekhyun sudah membuat makan malam untuknya dan putrinya.

KLEK

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu dibuka, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Yebin-ah sudah pulang? Bilang dong ibu kira siapa hahaha."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya?"

Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun sedikit sakit mendengarnya. "Ibu sudah memasak makan malam, ganti bajulah nanti kita makan bersama ya."

"Aku sudah makan di tempat bibi, tidak perlu."

"Ah… begitu."

"Ayah kemana?" tanyanya karena ia tidak melihat ayahnya di ruang makan.

"Ayah lembur, jadi ia pulang terlambat lagi."

"Oh." dirasa tidak ada urusan lagi dengan ibunya, Yebin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Yebin-ah, besok kan ulang tahunmu, kau tidak mengajak temanmu ke sini? Nanti ibu akan siapkan makanan, kau bisa mengundang temanmu ke si-"

"Ibu, berhentilah mencampuri urusanku."

"Eh?"

"Mau aku mengundang teman-temanku ke sini atau tidak itu terserah padaku. Ibu tidak usah repot-repot mencampuri urusanku. Lagipula aku juga tidak pernah peduli pada ibu, jadi ibu sebaiknya juga tidak usah menghabiskan tenaga untuk mempedulikanku. Ibu tahu, selama ini itu menjadi beban untukku? Kalau saja ibu tidak peduli padaku, urusannya akan menjadi lebiih gampang. Kita sama-sama tidak peduli dan aku juga tidak ada beban lagi."

"Ye-Yebin-ah…"

"Sudahlah aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Yebin berjalan menaiki tangga lagi, kemudian berhenti dan menengok ke ibunya "Dan ibu pikir, gara-gara siapa yang membuatku tidak mau mengundang teman-temanku ke sini. Seharusnya ibu juga sudah tahu." gadis itu tersenyum miring seolah mengejek lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berdiri.

Baekhyun mencoba tegar. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya, ya, ia kuat dan ia yakin itu. Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

Ya. Baekhyun baik-baik aja. Tidak apa-apa.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju, Yebin duduk di pinggir kasurnya menghadap ke jendela. Di luar hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat semua kejadian hari ini. Termasuk perkataan bibinya. Tidak, Yebin tidak egois, justru ia adalah korban. Ia tidak salah dan ia yakin itu.

"Sebenarnya kejahatan apa yang kulakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai hidupku yang sekarang jadi begini."

Suara rintik hujan yang membentur kaca jendela terdengar.

"Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan."

Dan untuk kesekalian kalinya, Park Yebin meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

 **Halo haloo**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini :'))**

 **Sebenarnya aku nggak pede dengan fanfic ini, tapi ternyata banyak yang mereview, follow, dan favorite, aku nggak menyangka huhuhu terima kasih banyak yaa**

 **Tapi tetep aja entah kenapa nggak pede, semoga ficnya tidak membuat kalian bosan T_T**

 **Oh iya maaf jika ada typo dan bahasanya terlalu ribet dan susah dimengerti**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow~**

 **Sampai jumpaa**


	3. Chapter 3

Yebin yang masih terlelap mulai terusik oleh sinar matahari pagi yang menyelinap lewat celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Bola matanya mulai bergerak menandakan tidak nyaman. Meskipun sedikit terganggu ia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya dengan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali terlelap sangat cepat sampai tidak menyadari suara ketukan dan pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseoang.

"Yebin, bangunlah ini sudah pagi."

Yebin yang merasakan badannya sedikit diguncangkan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak diizinkan untuk kembali ke dunia mimpinya lagi. Guncangan badannya yang semakin keras membuatnya benar-benar terganggu. Akhirnya ia mengerang menyerah dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Matanya masih terbuka setengah dan bibirnya sedikit ia majukan, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Ah ayah aku masih ngantuk."

"Lalu kau mau tidur sampai kapan huh?"

Mata Yebin berkedip beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar sebelum mengubah posisinya perlahan menjadi duduk. Ayahnya yang duduk di pinggir kasur tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Kau ini masih saja susah bangun. Ayah mulai ragu apa kau benar-benar anak SMA."

Gadis yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya dan menoleh ke ayahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya. "Ih ayah itu tidak ada hubungannya kali. Ayah juga masih susah bangun tidur kan? Ayah pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Oh iya ayah, ayah tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Selasa tanggal enam belas Juni."

"Ayaaaaah"

Mendengar protesannya, Chanyeol justru memeluk gemas putrinya. "Hahaha iya hari ini hari ulang tahunmu sayang. Aduh anakku ini, sudah enam belas tahun saja. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Yebin membalas pelukan ayahnya. "Dan anakmu yang sudah enam belas tahun ini meminta hadiahnya." ia mendongak dan menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya kepada ayahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Yebin."Manja sekali kau ini. Anak siapa sih?"

"Anak ayah." jawab Yebin sambil tersenyum geli. Mendengarnya Chanyeol semakin gemas dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bersiap-siaplah, lalu kita sarapan ya." ajak Chanyeol. Bukannya menuruti perkataan ayahnya, Yebin justru memejamkan matanya kembali, masih dengan posisi memeluk ayahnya.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Dasar. Baiklah lima menit lagi."

Chanyeo menuruti perkataan putrinya. Ia juga mulai menutup matanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Yebin. Mereka menikmati waktu ayah dan anak mereka di pagi hari. Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya sampai tidak menyadari sosok Baekhyun yang terpaku mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

 **Come Rain, Come Shine**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Yebin**

 **etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Drama, Angst**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL!**

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yebin. Chanyeol yang tampan, Baekhyun yang lembut, dan juga kehadiran Yebin yang manis dan lucu melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa layaknya keluarga yang lain, sampai suatu saat Yebin menyadari sesuatu. "Aku malu kalau teman-temanku tahu kalau ibuku seorang laki-laki."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi, Married life, OCs.**

.

.

.

Yebin sudah rapi dengan seragamnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Mereka sudah duduk manis di ruang makan menyantap sarapan. Kali ini Chanyeol mengancam tidak akan memberikan Yebin hadiahnya jika ia melewatkan sarapannya lagi. Yebin sempat mengeluh protes tetapi akhirnya menuruti ayahnya.

"Ayah, mana hadiahku?" tanya Yebin sambil mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Telan makananmu dulu baru bicara. Dan ayah tidak memberikannya sekarang, nanti setelah kau pulang sekolah."

Setelah gadis yang sekarang berumur enam belas tahun itu menelan makanannya ia kembali protes pada ayahnya. "Ih curang, katanya kalau aku sarapan ayah akan memberikannya."

"Kau sebentar lagi haru berangkat ke sekolah. Kalau ayah memberikannya sekarang nanti kau malah keasyikan dengan hadiahmu."

"Keasyikan? Memangnya hadiahku apa?"

"Sesuatu yang sudah kau inginkan dari dulu."

"Dari dulu… ah jangan bilang kamera? Kamera kan? Iya kan?"

Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi, ia mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan putrinya. "Asyiik, terima kasih ayah. Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap girang Yebin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Jika kalian mengira hanya mereka berdua saja yang duduk menyantap sarapan, kalian salah. Baekhyun juga duduk bersama mereka, menyimak interaksi suami dan anaknya. Sejak tadi ia terdiam menyimak interaksi mereka sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada putrinya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah tetapi ia memilih diam karena tidak ingin merusak susasana. Ia sudah senang Yebin mau memakan sarapan buatannya. Melihat wajah senang putrinya yang mendapat hadiah sudah cukup membuat hati Baekhyun senang juga, yah meskipun hadiah itu bukan hadiah darinya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya." Yebin mengambil tasnya lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Hati-hati ya." seru Chanyeol.

Setelah Yebin pergi Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan makanannya.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab oleh Baekhyun dengan gelengan. "Baek, jika kau kepikiran soal Yebin, menurutku kau tidak usah memikirkannya berat-berat. Kau sendiri tahu Yebin masih remaja, emosinya masih tidak stabil. Pasti ia akan mulai berubah seiring berjalannya waktu dan hubungan kalian pasti akan membaik. Jadi jangan khawatir." ucap Chanyeol sebelum fokus melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap sendu suaminya. Ia tidak berani berbicara soal kejadian kemarin kepadanya.

Baekhyun hanya berharap semoga perkataan suaminya benar.

.

.

.

"Yah Soojung, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Katanya kau bakal masuk sekolah kemarin."

"Diam kau Jisoo. Kau tidak tahu ayahku yang seram itu mengurungku seharian."

Yebin melirik Soojung yang duduk di bangku depannya. "Kau sendiri sih aneh-aneh saja menguntili artis, kapan kapoknya huh?" ejek Yebin. Yebin memang tahu temannya yang ia kenal sejak SMP itu punya hobi menguntili artis. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana temannya itu bisa mendapat informasi pribadi artis-artis dan juga gosip yang tidak diketahui orang lain, makanya ia menjadi biang gosip di kelas. Sebelumnya ia sudah sering ditangkap oleh polisi, dan ia berjanji akan berhenti saat SMA. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya janji palsu.

"Kalau kau punya waktu sebanyak itu, kupikir lebih baik jika kau menggunakannya untuk belajar."

Soojung merasa tertohok. Tetapi ia masih tidak terima. "Tentu saja aku menggunakan waktuku dengan baik Jisoo temanku yang cantik. Seperti melihat foto-fotomu saat SD."

Jisoo melebarkan matanya. "Yah kenapa kau seenaknya-"

"Uwah Soojung-ah kau sudah melihatnya?" Yebin memutus ucapan Jisoo. "Jisoo benar-benar beda kan? Dulu dia berkacamata dan bulat tidak seperti sekarang, mungkin orang lain tidak akan percaya itu Jisoo jika mereka melihat fotonya waktu masih SD dulu hahaha…ha." Jisoo melirik Yebin tidak suka, dan Yebin menyadari itu. "Eii Jisoo jangan maraah, kan aku bilang itu dulu. Sekarang dan dulu itu kan beda. Sekarang Jisoo benar-benar cantik dan jadi idola di sekolah, ya kaan?"

Jisoo hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah memaklumi temannya itu. Soojung yang sedari tadi menyimak menyadari sesuatu. "Kalian memang benar-benar dekat ya. Jisoo bahkan sudah maklum dengan sifat jelekmu Park Yebin."

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Jisoo selalu satu kelas sejak kelas satu SD, tentu saja kami dekat. Dulu kami sering main bersama, dan kau tahu dulu Jisoo suka membawa bekal dua kotak, jadi saat aku lupa membawa bekal dia selalu memberiku satu kotak. Haah aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Jisoo, apalah aku tanpamu."

Soojung mengangguk paham. "Oh iya selamat ulang tahun ya Yebin, selamat bertambah tua. Tahun ini kau dapat hadiah apa dari ayahmu?" mendengar pertanyaan Soojung, Yebin senyum-senyum tidak jelas "Ayahku memberikanku kamera akhirnya hehehe."

"Uwooh bersiaplah menjadi fotografer pribadiku Park Yebin." Yebin menjawab dengan membuat pose hormat. "Oh iya pulang sekolah mau mampir ke rumahku? Sekalian merayakan ulang tahunmu." ajak Soojung.

"Mau mau! Jisoo juga kan?"

"Hm iya."

"Asiik."

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, setelah suami dan anaknya pergi Baekhyun mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah. Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan tentang hadiahnya untuk Yebin. Karena ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan anaknya ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya, jadi Baekhyun membelikan kupon belanja sebesar lima puluh ribu Won agar anaknya bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia bingung memikirkan _timing_ untuk menyerahkannya. Apakah anaknya akan menerimanya?

Baekhyun kembali teringat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Yebin tadi pagi. Jujur saja ia cemburu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali memeluk dan mengelus kepala anaknya. Ia cemburu dengan Chanyeol karena suaminya bahkan tahu apa yang Yebin inginkan dari dulu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa sehingga Baekhyun selalu membelikan barang yang Yebin tidak perlukan. Jadi mungkin itu alasan kenapa Yebin tidak pernah menyukai hadiah pemberiannya.

Lamunan Baekhyun terbuyarkan saat mendengar ponselnya yang bergetar. Saat melihat layar ponselnya, ia mendapat panggilan dari teman dekatnya.

"Halo Jongdae, ada apa?"

" _Yah Baekhyun-ah, apa kau kosong hari ini?"_

"Hmm hari ini _shift_ ku selesai lebih awal, jadi mungkin sekitar jam tiga aku kosong. Kenapa?"

" _Aku hanya rindu pada sahabatku ini hahaha. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama, tidak apa-apa kan?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum "Bodoh, untuk apa kau bertanya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

" _Baiklah, nanti akan kukirim alamat tempatnya lewat pesan, oke?"_

"Hm baiklah. Kutunggu pesanmu."

" _Oke, jangan lupa ya Byun Baek hahaha. Sudah dulu ya aku harus kembali bekerja."_

"Hm iya, sampai nanti." Baekhyun menutup panggilan.

Suasana hati Baekhyun membaik karena hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan teman dekatnya, Jongdae. Saat berumur enam tahun orang tua Baekhyun meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Karena sepertinya saudara-saudaranya tidak ingin menampungnya, mau tidak mau ia harus masuk ke panti asuhan. Disitulah ia bertemu dengan Jongdae. Nasib Jongdae sama sepertinya, orang tua Jongdae meninggal karena kecelakaan dan tidak ada saudara yang mau mengambilnya. Karena itu mereka menjadi teman dekat karena saling mengerti. Mereka juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama sampai kuliah.

Sekarang teman dekatnya itu sudah menjadi pengacara yang sukses. Ia sering melihat Jongdae di televisi maupun koran. Temannya cukup terkenal karena sering memenangkan kasus-kasus besar, sehingga banyak orang yang ingin menjadi kliennya. Oleh karena itu Jongdae benar-benar sibuk sampai Baekhyun jarang mendengar kabarnya.

Ah, Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, maaf mengganggu, apa kau ada waktu?"

Chanyeol yang tadi fokus mempelajari dokumen yang berisi perjanjian dengan perusahaan lain mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara. "Hm tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Sehun?"

"Kau ingat soal karyawan dari Busan yang kubicarakan kemarin? Ia sudah disini." Chanyeol menganggukkan mengerti. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol merapikan dasi dan jasnya sebelum beranjak mengikuti Sehun menuju ruang pertemuan kecil.

"Ini dokumen tentang orang Busan itu, maaf aku lupa menyerahkannya tadi" Chanyeol menerimanya. Setelah itu Sehun membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu."

"Tentu tidak apa-apa tuan direktur."

Yang sedari tadi menunggu Chanyeol adalah wanita cantik berambut panjang yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan rok selutut berwarna putih.

"Perkenalkan saya direktur disini, Park Chanyeol." ujar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Saya berasal dari perusahaan cabang Busan, nama saya Choi Yeonhee." dan wanita yang bernama Yeonhee itu menyambut tangan Chanyeol.

"Saya dengar anda adalah pegawai yang berkompeten di Busan. Saya langsung tahu anda memang berkompeten saat melihat wajah anda." puji Chanyeol dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Ahahaha itu tidak benar. Sebenarnya saya pernah bekerja di tempat lain, lalu saya keluar dan pindah ke perusahaan ini. Mungkin karena saya cocok dengan pekerjaan dan susasananya, saya bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dan bekerja lebih maksimal."

Chanyeol mengecek dokumen yang tadi diberikan oleh Sehun. Memang disitu tertulis kalau Yeonhee masuk ke perusahaan keluarganya dua tahun yang lalu. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, anda dulu sekolah di SD dan SMP Hansung?"

"Ah iya itu benar. Sebenarnya saya berasal dari Seoul."

"Saya juga dulu bersekolah disana, tetapi SMA saya tidak di Hansung karena saya pindah ke Bucheon. Ah tunggu, tahun lulus kita juga sama." ujar Chanyeol kaget. Ia tidak menyangka ia bertemu dengan orang yang bersekolah di SD dan SMP yang sama dengannya.

"Itu berarti saya dan anda seumuran? Maaf saya tidak ingat soal anda." ucap Yeonhee sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa, saya juga tidak ingat soal anda." mereka berdua tertawa geli. "Dunia memang sempit ya." lanjut Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih sedikit kaget dengan kebetulan ini.

"Ah maaf saya terlalu kaget tadi. Selamat datang di perusahaan ini nona Choi. Saya menantikan untuk bekerja dengan anda."

"Terima kasih." jawab Yeonhee sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah part timenya selesai, Baekhyun langsung beranjak menuju restoran yang Jongdae beritahu lewat pesan. Untung saja ternyata tempatnya tidak jauh jadi ia tidak perlu berlari terburu-buru. Saat sampai di restoran, ia mendapat telepon dari temannya, sepertinya Jongdae sedikit terlambat karena pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Baekhyun mengerti dan sekarang ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil melihat pemandangan luar.

"Baekhyun maaf aku terlambat." Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Jongdae berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Mungkin ia berlari tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jongdae. Temannya sejak kecil itu mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi, rambut hitamnya ia naikkan keatas, oh dan jangan lupa lencana kecil yang menandakan dirinya seorang pengacara tersemat di kerah jasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga melihat sosok temannya yang terlihat keren di matanya. Jongdae yang mengenakan jas rapi sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih longgar dan celana hitam.

"Maaf ya Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Hmm tidak kok. Aku tahu kau sibuk sekali."

Jongdae sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jongdae benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tetapi ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menguhubungi Baekhyun lewat telepon atau pesan. Mungkin terakhir mereka bertemu sudah lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Setelah tidak lama bertemu dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana kesan Jongdae terhadapnya?

Menyedihkan.

Jongdae miris melihat sahabatnya yang semakin kurus. Pipi tulangnya menonjol, matanya tidak bercahaya dan terlihat lelah. Ia masih ingat kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun sekarang adalah kemeja kesukaan temannya itu. Ia menyadari kemeja itu terlihat semakin longgar di badan mungilnya. Tiba-tiba memorinya bersama Baekhyun selama ini muncul di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar masih ingat Baekhyun dulu yang selalu tersenyum manis. Pipinya gembul dan Jongdae sangat suka mencubitnya. Matanya yang bersinar akan membentuk bentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum.

Hatinya serasa diremas. Rasanya air matanya bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Ah Jongdae, aku sudah memesankan naengmyeon. Kau suka kan?"

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap miris sahabat mungilnya yang masih saja bisa memaksakan senyumannya.

"Yah Jongdae kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongdae mendengus. "Kau bahkan masih bisa bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku Byun Baekhyun. Aku masih ingat, aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padamu saat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Dan bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, bukannya membaik kau bertambah buruh Baek."

Baekhyun merasa kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kebawah, melihat tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tahu. Masalah Yebin kan?" Jongdae menoleh ke arah jendela lalu menghela nafas kasar. "Byun Baekhyun, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun berlalu huh?"

Baekhyun memainkan tangannya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi Chanyeol bilang semua akan baik-baik saja, karena Yebin masih muda emosinya tidak stabil, jadi aku yakin keadaan akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Chanyeol?" Jongdae kembali mendengus. "Kau masih bisa mempercayai perkataannya?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Chanyeol bilang semua akan baik-baik saja? Uwah yang benar saja, aku tidak percaya ini. Yah kau tahu sendiri kan aku sebenarnya tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian, kau juga tahu aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol dari dulu? Dia itu pengecut, otaknya saja yang pintar tapi dia itu tidak berpendirian, dia selalu menuruti perkataan orang tuanya seperti anjing penurut. Dia itu kepala keluarga, seharusnya ia bisa tegas untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan, tapi orang itu justru mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja, keadaan akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu' begitu? Yang benar saja."

"Jongdae… jangan berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu kok. Buktinya ia selalu bekerja keras untuk kami…" bela Baekhyun lirih. Melihat wajah sedih temannya, Jongdae menyadari kalau perkataannya memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Baekhyun-ah… apa kau tidak pernah merasa khawatir dengan kelanjutan keluargamu? Di atas hukum kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Yebin. Kau hanya orang lain yang tinggal satu rumah dengan mereka. Kau tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa. Dan jika masalah ini terus berlanjut…" Jongdae menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisa saja mereka meninggalkanmu."

Hening. Tidak ada satupun mereka yang berani membuka percakapan. Diluar terlihat orang-orang yang berlari paniks karena hujan yang turun tiba-tiba. Hujan turun sangat deras sampai mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara hujan dan air genangan yang melompat karena dilewati oleh mobil. Mereka bersyukur karena makanan pesanan mereka datang di saat yang tepat.

"Sudahlah kita makan saja." ujar Jongdae seraya mengambilkan sumpit untuknya dan temannya.

"Oh iya Jongdae, selamat ya atas kemenangan kasusmu. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau bisa memenangkan kasus penggelapan uang perusahaan besar begitu. Aku sampai bosan melihat wajahmu di televisi. Padahal aku masih ingat dulu kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bermain game daripada belajar, sekarang temanku ini sudah menjadi orang yang sukses. Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak ya." canda Baekhyun, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana tidak nyaman tadi.

Setelah selesai memotong mie nya dengan gunting, Jongdae menggunting mie milik Baekhyun. "Makanya jangan pernah meremehkan Kim Jongdae ini. Nah aku sudah memotongkan mienya, makanlah yang banyak, kau bisa memesan yang lain. Aku traktir tenang saja."

"Wah tuan Kim ini sudah jadi orang kaya yaa. Baiklah aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menguras kantongmu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum lalu menyantap makanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang dan saling melempar candaan.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar benci musim hujan."

"Iya iya, kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali Park Yebin."

Hujan turun dengan derasnya dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sekolah sudah berakhir tetapi masih banyak siswa yang tinggal di sekolah. Ada yang nekat menerjang hujan, ada yang menunggu sampai hujan sedikit reda.

"Yah Soojung-ah kau yakin mau nekat pulang?" tanya Jisoo ragu. Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah di pintu utama sekolah bersiap untuk pulang. "Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan akan turun deras seperti ini sampai jam tujuh nanti. Kau mau menunggu sampai jam tujuh? Sudahlah lagipula cuma hujan air bukan hujan paku, kau tidak akan mati." Jisoo menghela nafas. Temannya ada benarnya juga, jadi ia menurutinya.

"Oh iya nanti mampir ke mini market sebentar ya, beli cemilan." Ujar Soojung dan dijawab dengan anggukan dua temannya. Saat mereka bertiga akan beranjak pulang, Yebin menyadari sesuatu.

"Aah aku lupa bawa payung, bagaimana ini…"

"Ck ini anak benar-benar merepotkan."

"Kau ini tidak berubah ya dari SD… kemarilah." Yebin menerima ajakan Jisoo dengan senang hati.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Soojung mereka bertiga mengobrol dan saling bercanda. Meskipun hujan yang deras membasahi seragam dan sepatu, tidak menjadi masalah saat mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama. Mereka asyik bercanda sampai tidak sadar sudah sampai di mini market.

Saat mereka bertiga akan masuk ke mini market, tiba-tiba langkah Yebin dihentikan oleh Jisoo."Tunggulah diluar. Kalau kau ikut belanja pasti kau akan membeli yang tidak penting." Yebin tidak bisa mengelak, temannya itu benar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yaah... sepatuku benar-benar basah." gadis itu bersandar di dinding lalu merapikan rambutnya yang basah. Ia menyadari seragamnya ternyata juga basah, dan ia mulai menyesali menuruti perkataan Soojung. Selama menunggu teman-temannya berbelanja, ia hanya melamun memandangi hujan yang menghantam jalanan aspal.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun berjalan pulang sambil memegang payung beningnya. Sebenarnya Jongdae menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah karena melihat hujan yang turun deras. Tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya karena tidak ingin merepotkan sahabatnya. Ia tahu setelah ini Jongdae masih harus kembali ke kantor. Ia sudah senang Jongdae mau repot-repot meluangkan waktunya untuk makan bersamanya.

Selama perjalanan pulang Baekhyun masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyerahkan hadiah yang telah ia siapkan. Baekhyun takut Yebin akan menolak hadiahnya lagi. Lelaki manis itu larut dalam pikirannya sampai ia melihat putrinya yang berdiri bersandar di depan mini market. Setelah Baekhyun ingat-ingat, Yebin memang melupakan payungnya. Ia menyadarinya saat membersihkan rumah tadi pagi dan mendapati payung biru muda tergeletak di atas rak sepatu.

Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju anaknya, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Ibu, berhentilah mencampuri urusanku."_

Ucapan Yebin masih terngiang segar. Ia tahu anaknya tidak menyukai keberadaannya, dan ia juga tahu Yebin juga tidak menyukai dirinya bersama ibunya hanya berdua apalagi di luar seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Yebin marah lagi. Tetapi melihat hujan yang deras, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap menemui Yebin. Ia tidak ingin anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu sakit, tidak peduli jika anaknya akan marah nanti, itu urusan nanti. Lelaki mungil itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang payungnya, lalu berjalan menuju anaknya.

"Yebin-ah kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau lupa membawa payungmu…"

Gadis manis yang tadi bersandar di dinding menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kaget dengan kehadiran ibunya disini. Ia panik, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Mulutnya seakan mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pulang dengan ibu ya hm?"

"A- Aku-"

"Yebin-ah maaf ya lama, Soojung tadi lama sekali memilih-"

Kacau. Pikiran Yebin benar-benar kacau.

Jisoo dan Soojung melirik Yebin dan Baekhyun bergantian tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, melihat wajah Yebin yang kacau membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sangat.

Tiba-tiba Yebin berlari kencang menerobos hujan yang deras. Baekhyun menjadi panik karena anaknya menerobos hujan tanpa payung. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil kepada dua teman Yebin lalu berlari mengejar anaknya, meninggalkan Jisoo dan Soojung yang diam.

Yebin berlari kencang tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahi dirinya, dan akhirnya ia sampai dirumah. Ia benar-benar basah kuyup. Tetesan air jatuh dari seragamnya yang sudah menyerap banyak air hujan. Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Yebin-ah maafkan ibu…" Baekhyun yang juga basah kuyup menggenggam lengan putrinya. Yebin menyentak tangan ibunya kasar. "Ibu… ibu tidak mengerti perkataanku kemarin?" ia menatap tajam ibunya.

"Ibu mengerti..."

"LALU KENAPA IBU MUNCUL DI DEPAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!?"

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas. Ia takut air matanya akan menetes kapan saja. Lelaki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Ibu menghancurkan hari ulang tahunku hiks… selama ini orang lain hanya tahu kalau aku hanya mempunyai ayah, jadi ibu sebaiknya jangan muncul sembarangan, itu akan merepotkanku. Ibu mengerti kan?"

Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan tangisnya lagi. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Tetapi ia bersyukur air matanya tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang menetes dari rambutnya.

"Lebih baik mengertilah… sebelum aku berhenti memanggilmu ibu." kemudian Yebin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya yang mulai terisak.

.

.

.

Yebin duduk termenung di pinggir kasurnya. Ia masih mengenakan seragamnya yang basah. Air yang menetes dari seragamnya membasahi kasur dan lantai kamarnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak pertengkaran dengan ibunya tadi. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

"Yebin-ah… ibu sudah membuatkan sup untukmu. Mandi lalu makanlah, nanti kau sakit. Ibu akan tidur di kamar, jadi keluar ya sayang…"

Yebin memandang kosong ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Maafkan ibu… maaf…" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tetapi Yebin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Yebin melakukan semua perintah ibunya, mandi dengan air hangat lalu memakan ayam goreng dan sup rumput laut buatan ibunya. Yebin sampai hampir lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya. Setelah selesai ia mencuci alat makannya lalu kembali menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia melirik ke pintu yang ada di sebelah -kamar ayah dan ibunya. Ia memandang dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan selama beberapa detik kemudian ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Lampu kamarnya tidak ia nyalakan. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara hujan yang turun deras. Banyak sekali pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Apa ia keterlaluan?

Sebenarnya semuanya akan mudah jika ia tidak menganggap ibunya sebagai 'ibu'. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang ibunya, ia bisa langsung menjawab 'aku tidak punya ibu'. Ia bisa mengaku Baekhyun adalah pamannya atau teman ayahnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Setiap ia ingin melakukannya, rasa bersalah selalu muncul dalam dirinya. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Konflik batin selalu melanda dirinya. Di satu sisi ia menolak kehadiran ibunya, tetapi di sisi lainnya ia juga tidak bisa setega itu untuk membuang dan tidak menganggap hidupnya.

Yebin pernah berpikir untuk mengubah panggilan ibunya menjadi 'papa', tetapi ia tidak bisa mengubah panggilan semudah itu. Ia sudah terbiasa memanggilnya 'ibu'. Dan akan terdengar aneh jika ia mengatakan 'aku mempunyai dua ayah'.

"Kenapa rumit sekali sih…" Yebin mengeluh, menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

Ia larut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari pesan dari Jisoo dan Soojung yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dan setelah itu Yebin mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Yebin dimana? Sudah tidur?"

"Hm tadi dia kehujanan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur."

"Padahal aku mau memberikan hadiahnya."

Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang melepaskan jas dan dasinya.

"Kau mau makan? Akan aku hangatkan."

"Tidak usah Baek, aku sudah makan diluar."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingat dengan percakapannya bersama Jongdae tadi. Ia tidak setuju dengannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol peduli dan menyayangi keluarganya. Baekhyun memang jarang membicarakan soal masalahnya dengan Yebin kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk menceritakan semuanya dan meminta pendapatnya.

"Chanyeol aku mau cerita, sebenarnya tadi aku dan Yebin-"

"Maaf Baek, aku lelah, aku mau langsung tidur."

"Ah… baiklah."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam di ruang makan. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Baekhyun beranjak untuk menghangatkan makanan. Ia lupa ia juga belum makan malam. Setelah makanan siap ia duduk dan mulai menyantapnya. Ia memasukkan sepotong daging ayam kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Pandangannya terhenti pada semangkuk sup rumput lautnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Yebin. Kunyahannya melambat perlahan sampai ia benar-benar berhenti mengunyah. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan.

Suara hujan deras yang turun terdengar seperti musik yang sendu.

Dan tanggal enam belas Juni pun berakhir begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Ya ampun aku nulis apa ini**

 **Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow~**

 **Sampai jumpaa**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun mengucek matanya. Wajahnya terlihat kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Memang semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak pikiran dan masalah yang menghalanginya untuk bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur nyenyak tanpa ada beban yang mengganjal.

Lelaki mungil itu mengaduk-aduk sup rumput laut sisa kemarin malam. Entah Yebin tidak memakannya banyak atau ia membuat terlalu banyak, sup rumput lautnya tersisa cukup banyak.

Matanya teralihkan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah dari arah tangga.

"Pagi sayang. Kau mau sarapan? Tadi ayah sudah makan dan pergi duluan." tanya Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin, tetapi ia memilih untuk bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Yebin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil tanpa berkata apa-apa dan melangkah menuju meja makan. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Yebin mau mengiyakan ajakannya. Chanyeol tidak ada untuk menyantap sarapan bersama, jadi lelaki mungil itu sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar tolakan anaknya.

Sungguh kejadian kecil yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan beban dan rasa lelahnya. Senyumnya yang lembut langsung muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Tunggu sebentar ya sayang."

Di sisi lain, Yebin yang sudah duduk di meja makan menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh. Yebin heran bagaimana ibunya masih bisa tersenyum padanya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengiyakan ajakan ibunya, padahal biasanya ia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Biasanya setelah bertengkar dengan ibunya, rasa bersalah tidak pernah merasukinya sekali pun.

Entah kenapa kali ini berbeda.

Entah kenapa ia merasa keterlaluan kali ini. Semalam ia bermimpi keluarganya saat ia masih kecil dan ia terbangun dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Keadaan keluarganya tidak sama seperti sekarang yang bisa membeli apa pun bahkan tanpa harus berpikir berulang kali.

Masih segar di ingatannya dulu mereka bertiga tinggal di apartemen kecil yang berada jauh dari pusat kota. Dapur yang kecil dan tidak ada sekat di antara dapur dan kamar tidur. Kamar yang terasa sangat panas seperti sauna saat musim panas dan dinding kamar mereka tidak cukup mampu untuk menghangatkan mereka saat musim dingin. Dinding yang tipis sehingga mereka bisa mendengar suara dari luar atau kamar tetangga meskipun pintu dan jendela sudah tertutup rapat. Tidak jarang listrik mereka diputus karena tagihan yang terus menumpuk. Mereka benar-benar harus berhemat untuk bisa bertahan hidup selama sebulan sampai Chanyeol mendapatkan gajinya di bulan berikutnya.

Tetapi Yebin tidak merasa sedih sama sekali pada saat itu.

Yebin kecil sangat suka sekali tidur diantara ayah dan ibunya. Meskipun kasur gelar yang mereka tiduri tidak bisa dibilang empuk tetapi cukup nyaman untuk menjadi tempat istirahat mereka. Sebelum tidur Baekhyun selalu mendongeng atau menyanyikan lagu sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Yebin juga sangat suka bermain bayangan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat pintar membuat bentuk-bentuk dengan tangannya, sedangkan Yebin hanya bisa membuat bentuk burung dengan tangan kecilnya. Saking asyiknya, Baekhyun harus menegur mereka berdua agar berhenti bermain dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera tidur.

Saat listrik rumah mereka diputus, mereka akan tidur di jjimjilbang * untuk sementara. Bagi Yebin tidur di jjimjilbang adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri. Tidak seperti di rumah, jjimjilbang sangat luas dan mempunyai pendingin juga penghangat ruangan. Rasanya seperti piknik. Pada saat itu Yebin tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang lain, ia juga memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'ibu' tanpa merasa itu adalah hal yang aneh.

Yebin menyayangi orangtuanya.

Ah, tetapi sepertinya Yebin telah mengubahnya menjadi 'Yebin menyayangi ayahnya'.

"Sayang? Ini makanannya sudah siap." ujar Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yebin.

Gadis itu mengangguk kaku lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Ikan panggang, nasi putih hangat, tumis sayuran dan sup rumput laut. Sederhana tetapi cukup membangkitkan selera.

Melihatnya, ingatan masa lalunya kembali menyeruak di kepalanya. Ia masih ingat dulu ibunya tidak bisa membeli daging banyak-banyak karena ia harus berhemat. Waktu itu Yebin tidak suka makan sayur dan mengancam tidak mau makan kalau ibunya tetap bersikeras menaruh sayur di piringnya. Oleh karena itu ibunya selalu memberikan daging yang banyak untuknya, sedikit untuk ayahnya, dan ibunya cukup dengan tumis sayur yang ia buat. Yebin kecil sempat kasihan dan menawarkan daging miliknya kepada ibunya, tetapi ibunya menolak dan berkata 'ibu lebih suka sayur daripada daging'.

Yebin mendengus ketika mengingatnya. Mana ada orang yang lebih menyukai sayur daripada daging.

Setelah selesai sarapan Yebin mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatu. Ia lupa kalau sepatunya masih basah dan ia tidak bisa memakainya hari ini. Ia membuka rak sepatu dan menemukan sepasang sepatu lainnya, tetapi sepatu itu sudah tidak pas lagi di kakinya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia punya sepatu hadiah dari ibunya tahun lalu, tetapi rasa gengsi yang terlalu tinggi menyuruhnya untuk lebih memilih sepatu yang kekecilan itu. Cukup memerlukan tenaga untuk memakai sepatu kekecilan itu. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar rumah.

"Yebin-ah, hati-hati ya."

Yebin menoleh ke belakang, mendapati ibunya yang tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya. Jika dulu ia selalu membalasnya dengan lambaian sekuat tenaga dan senyuman lebar, sekarang tangannya terasa berat sekali untuk diangkat. Melihat ibunya yang masih setia melambaikan tangannya membuat gadis itu ingin membalasnya. Ia mengangkat perlahan tangannya. Tetapi sekali lagi rasa gengsi yang lebih kuat membuatnya menurunkan kembali tangannya.

Pada akhirnya Park Yebin kembali pergi ke sekolah tanpa berkata apa pun pada ibunya.

 **Come Rain, Come Shine**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Yebin**

 **etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Drama, Angst**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL! Mainstream**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yebin. Chanyeol yang tampan, Baekhyun yang lembut, dan juga kehadiran Yebin yang manis dan lucu melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa layaknya keluarga yang lain, sampai suatu saat Yebin menyadari sesuatu. "Aku malu kalau teman-temanku tahu kalau ibuku seorang laki-laki."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi, Married life, OCs.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menuruti semua perkataan orangtuanya. Ia tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali karena menurutnya keputusan orangtuanya adalah keputusan yang tepat baginya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan untuk membantah keputusan orangtuanya.

Sejak kecil ia selalu disekolahkan di sekolah elit. Belajar yang giat dan mendapat ranking adalah suatu keharusan baginya. Tetapi karena ibunya meminta untuk ikut dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, Chanyeol juga aktif dalam kegiatan klub basket dan tidak jarang memenangkan pertandingan. Karena ia bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik, ia sering mendapat ajakan ngeband dari teman-temannya. Yah walaupun ia lebih sering menolaknya karena sekolah tetap merupakan prioritas utama.

Jika dilihat Park Chanyeol memang terlihat sempurna. Pintar, tampan, kaya, apa lagi yang kurang?

Pada saat naik ke tingkat SMA, Chanyeol harus pindah ke Bucheon karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Sekolah yang akan ia masuki bukanlah sekolah elit seperti sebelumnya, hanya sekolah umum biasanya dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu karena itu keputusan ayahnya.

Kehidupan sekolah baru Chanyeol berjalan lancar, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang menganggunya. Di sekolahnya yang dulu ia menganggap teman-temannya hanya sekedar teman satu sekolah, dan sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain juga berpikiran sama. Kebanyakan dari mereka saling menganggap rival dalam prestasi, atau berteman demi 'sesuatu'.

Chanyeol tidak pernah pergi bermain ke suatu tempat atau ke rumah temannya. Tetapi kali ini teman sebangkunya, Jongdae selalu mengajaknya mengobrol atau bermain ke _game center_ setelah pulang sekolah. Ia juga dengan senang hati mengajak Chanyeol pergi mengelilingi daerah yang mereka tinggali sekarang. Saat Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Jongdae mau melakukan itu yang kemudian dijawab 'tentu saja, kita kan teman'.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Chanyeol mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Jongdae. Ia sedikit kaget ternyata Jongdae sudah tidak punya orangtua dan sekarang tinggal di panti asuhan. Mereka sering bermain ke _game center_ , ladang sebelah, atau jajan tteokpokki bersama. Chanyeol juga sudah mengajak Jongdae ke rumahnya dan membuat orangtuanya sedikit kaget karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah.

Yah bisa dibilang Jongdae adalah teman pertamanya.

Chanyeol sudah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya. Selain Jongdae, ia juga akrab dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka sering bermain sepak bola setelah sekolah usai.

Saat naik ke kelas dua, ia sedih karena tidak satu kelas dengan Jongdae. Ia sedikit kesepian karena tidak akan ada orang yang mengajaknya mengobrol saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Kali ini orang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang sudah mengetahui soal Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak tahu Byun Baekhyun? Ia cukup terkenal dan Chanyeol sering melihat lelaki manis itu mendapatkan cubitan gemas di pipinya oleh teman sekelas perempuannya, atau makan siang bersama dengan kakak kelas yang dimana Baekhyun terlihat berbeda karena kakak kelas yang lain berbadan besar. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun adalah teman dekat Jongdae sejak kecil, dan ia juga sudah tidak punya orang tua.

Setelah beberapa minggu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengan lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun selalu ceria dan sangat manis. Ia selalu membuka pembicaraan dengan topik yang aneh-aneh dan selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Chanyeol tidak kesepian lagi meski tidak ada jongdae disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua dan Jongdae sering berjalan pulang bersama, tetapi karena ternyata Jongdae terpilih menjadi pengurus OSIS membuatnya tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi.

Saat pertama kali Baekhyun mengunjungi rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung mendapat cubitan gemas dari ibunya. Ayahnya juga sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang ramah dan ceria, apalagi ia mau berteman dengan Chanyeol yang notabene tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Lelaki mungil itu memang sangat _lovable_ dan bisa mengambil hati keluarganya.

Setalah itu Baekhyun menjadi sering pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk memgerjakan pr atau sekedar bermain game sampai larut dan membuat Baekhyun harus menginap di tempat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol punya kebiasaan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun saat tidur. Ia baru sadar kalau bentuk wajah Baekhyun memang sedikit feminim, dan ia juga baru tahu kalau Baekhyun mudah kedinginan, berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu kepanasan. Pernah di suatu hari saat Baekhyun menginap, Chanyeol rela tidur di lantai karena kepanasan daripada menyalakan pendingin dan membuat temannya itu menggigil kedinginan.

Semakin banyak waktu yang dihabiskan bersama Baekhyun. Ia semakin mengerti tentang Baekhyun. Termasuk fakta bahwa lelaki mungil itu tidak menyukai perempuan. Saat mengetahui itu Chanyeol tidak tahu haru merespon apa. Rasanya terlalu rumit. Di samping ia kaget, entah kenapa ia juga merasa lega.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menyukai Baekhyun –sebagai teman tentunya, tetapi entah kenapa belakangan ini ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis atau saat melakukan _aegyo_. Chanyeol benar-benar menahan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk tidak memeluk atau menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Di malam hari Chanyeol selalu memandangi ponselnya. Ia penasaran dengan teman mungilnya. Apa ia sudah makan? Sedang apa ia sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu menghantuinya tetapi ia tidak berani menghubungi Baekhyun. Lima hari bertemu Baekhyun di sekolah sepertinya sangat kurang baginya. Ia ingin terus bersama Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari kemudian keadaan Chanyeol memburuk. Ia tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kekesalannya saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa bersama kakak kelas lain. Chanyeol tidak pernah begini sebelumnya dan ia tidak berani bertanya kepada orangtuanya atau kakaknya.

Suatu hari Chanyeol iseng mencari tentang gejala aneh pada dirinya di internet. Hasil pencarian di internet mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sedang jatuh cinta. Lelaki itu terdiam. Jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun?

Jika dipikir-pikir Chanyeol memang tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan itu. Chanyeol sudah sering mendapat pernyataan cinta di sekolah sebelumnya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu menolaknya. Mengingat kemungkinan dirinya menyukai Baekhyun, apa mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak menyukai perempuan? Memang masuk akal juga karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik untuk mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada teman-teman perempuannya dulu.

Semuanya menjadi semakin rumit saat ia mendengar bahwa Baekhyun menyukai seseorang. Chanyeol penasaran siapa orang itu. Apakah teman sekelas? Kakak kelas? Konyolnya Chanyeol sempat berharap orang itu adalah dirinya. Rasa penasaran itu berhasil ia pendam sampai ia lulus SMA. Chanyeol akan kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana, sedangkan Baekhyun akan menetap di Bucheon. Chanyeol sedih karena mungkin ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi.

Sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke Seoul, Baekhyun mengajaknya Chanyeol berjalan-jalan untuk terakhir kalinya. Pada saat itu cuaca benar-benar cerah dan bunga _cherry blossom_ yang mulai bermekaran menghiasi jalanan. Baekhyun memberinya gelang yang terbuat dari jalinan benang. Katanya itu adalah gelang persahabatan. Jika gelang itu putus dengan sendirinya, keinginan atau harapan Chanyeol akan terwujud. Baekhyun terinsprirasi dari drama Jepang yang ia lihat belakangan ini. Mengdengarnya Chanyeol tertawa geli meskipun ia tetap menerima dan memakai gelangnya dengan senang hati.

Sekarang mereka berdiri dibawah pohon _cherry blossom_. Sebentar lagi mereka berdua harus pulang karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang. Angin yang kencang membuat kelopak bunga bertebaran kemana-mana. Ketika angin sudah sedikit mereda, Chanyeol tertegun kagum melihat Baekhyun. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut berkibar pelan dan beberapa kelopak bunga tersangkut di rambutnya. Apalagi wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum melihat kelopak bunga yang bertebaran membuatnya terlihat sangat indah seperti lukisan.

Saat angin benar-benar berhenti Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengambil kelopak bunga yang tersangkut di rambutnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan dekat. Wajah cantiknya yang terpapar cahaya sore membuat Chanyeol kembali tertegun dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sadar akan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terdiam, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata kecilnya bertemu dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. Sejenak mereka berdua saling menatap dan saling mengagumi.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Baekhyun memiliki gaya gravitasi, karena seberapa pun ia mencoba menjauh dari Baekhyun ia selalu berakhir terjatuh kembali padanya. Sekalinya terjatuh, ia tidak bisa lepas lagi, dan Chanyeol tidak masalah jika harus terperangkap dalam gravitasi milik Baekhyun selamanya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mendapat dorongan dari mana, wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ketika hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, dengan sendirinya mereka memejamkan mata. Tidak pernah sekali pun Chanyeol memimpikan mencium Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka ciuman pertamanya dilakukan dengan temannya yang merupakan seorang laki-laki. Di dalam perutnya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Hanya kecupan lembut yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada nafsu tersematkan, hanya ada perasaan suka yang polos. Setelah tiga kecupan, mereka berdua membuka mata perlahan. Chanyeol dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang tersemu merah dan membuatnya tambah manis. Dengan berani Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Setelah dua tahun lamanya akhirnya kalimat yang tersembunyi di dalam lubuk hatinya dapat ia ucapkan.

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu."

Hanya kalimat yang pendek dan sederhana tetapi butuh perjuangan yang besar untuk menyampaikannya. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran Chanyeol terjawab. Orang beruntung yang disukai Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Saking bahagianya ia memeluk erat dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Dengan begini kau sudah menjadi kekasihku kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum manis Baekhyun.

Setelah itu biarkan sepasang kekasih itu berbahagia dan berbagi kebahagiaan di bawah pohom _cherry blossom_ yang bermekaran.

.

.

Chanyeol merahasiakan hubungannya kepada orangtua dan orang lain. Baekhyun pun mengerti sehingga ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui hubungan mereka adalah Jongdae. Saat mereka berdua memberitahu Jongdae mereka berharap mendapat reaksi yang bagus dan ucapan selamat darinya. Tetapi mereka salah. Jongdae hanya diam tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun.

Suatu hari Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari Jongdae. Teman sebangkunya saat kelas satu SMA itu tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa dan saat ia menanyakannya ia tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari Jongdae. Jongdae membiarkan hubungan mereka karena Baekhyun terlihat bahagia sekali. Demi kebahagiaan sahabat mungilnya Jongdae rela melakukan apapun. Dengan terpaksa ia mendukung hubungan mereka dengan catatan Chanyeol tidak boleh membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Selain merahasiakan hubungan mereka, mereka juga terpisahkan oleh jarak. Mereka hanya bisa menanyakan kabar lewat telepon atau pesan. Jika memungkinkan Chanyeol akan mengunjungi Baekhyun ke Bucheon atau sebaliknya.

Saat naik ke tahun kedua Chanyeol menjadi sibuk sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk berkunjung ke Bucheon. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun yang selalu mengunjunginya ke Seoul. Karena Chanyeol tinggal di asrama Baekhyun tidak bisa menginap di tempat Chanyeol sehingga ia hanya bisa mengujungi Chanyeol sehari saja.

Baekhyun selalu datang di pagi buta dengan kereta paling awal dan pulang larut dengan kereta paling akhir. Chanyeol selalu setia menjemputnya di pagi yang dingin dan mengantarnya ke stasiun di tengah malam. Di pagi buta dan larut malam tidak banyak orang ada di stasiun. Chanyeol bisa memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun sepuasnya tanpa mengkhawatirkan tatapan orang lain.

Mereka rela bangun di pagi hari dan menahan kantuk. Mereka berdua ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih selama mungkin.

Suatu hari di pertengahan musim dingin, salju turun dengan derasnya. Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya tidak kuat dingin. Ia tidak membiarkan kekasihnya pulang di tengah derasnya salju. Ia memaksanya menginap di tempatnya. Chanyeol dengar teman sekamarnya tidak akan pulang hari ini sehingga Baekhyun bisa menginap di tempatnya.

Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Saat mereka sudah bergelung di bawah selimut yang hangat, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Teman sekamar Chanyeol pulang.

Sepasang kekasih itu panik sedangkan teman sekamarnya hanya memandang mereka berdua biasa.

"Kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol entah kenapa tidak bisa membantah. Ia mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia menjadi merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol dan temannya. "Chanyeol, aku pulang saja ya…"

"Yang benar saja. Di luar saljunya deras kau bisa mati kedinginan. Lagi pula kau mau pulang naik apa?"

Sepasang kekasih itu kaget mendengar perkataan tersebut keluar dari mulut teman sekamar Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah tidur saja sekarang lalu kau bisa pulang pagi-pagi."

Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan rambut kekasihnya.

"Dia benar Baek. Di luar dingin, sekarang kita tidur saja ya, hm?"

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun kemudian mencium keningnya. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu melirik teman sekamarnya yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol akan meminta penjelasannya nanti.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung bergegas kembali ke kamar dan menodong teman sekamarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Bangun sekarang. Jelaskan semuanya."

"Aku harus menjelaskan apa memang? Kau mengganggu tidurku saja."

"Oh Sehun." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. Ia memandang teman sekamarnya tidak percaya. Setelah kejadian kemarin bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

"Soal bagaimana aku tahu tentang kekasihmu? Mudah saja. Aku tahu saat aku iseng mengecek ponselmu yang tidak terkunci itu, dan kau sering mengigaukan nama kekasihmu saat kau tidur."

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas kasurnya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu memang selalu melihat foto-foto Baekhyun sebelum tidur sampai ia ketiduran. Dengan melihat foto-foto kekasihnya, rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Mungkin saking rindunya ia sampai memimpikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari kantung jaketnya. Ia memang tidak mau memasang password di ponselnya karena terlalu ribet. Tetapi sepertinya ia perlu memasangnya sekarang.

"Sehun, kau… tidak masalah?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Um… maksudku… itu…"

"Soal kekasihmu yang ternyata bukan perempuan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk takut.

"Memang ada yang salah? Kekasihmu manis, aku suka. Sering ajak-ajak dia kesini ya"

Entah Chanyeol harus berterima kasih atau memukul temannya ini.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun menjadi sering menginap di tempat Chnyeol. Tidak disangka Sehun membantunya agar mereka tidak ketahuan oleh pengurus asrama.

Sebagai bentuk terima kasih, Baekhyun membawakan Sehun makanan buatannya yang kemudian membuat kekasihnya ngambek karena Baekhyun tidak pernah membawakan makanan untuknya.

Di tahun ketiga mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk. Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan senyum lebarnya terlihat menyedihkan. Ia lebih banyak terlihat cemberut dan sering menghela nafas. Memang mereka masih berkomunikasi lewat telepon tapi tetap saja Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun yang asli.

Sebelum tidur Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa untuk menelpon Baekhyun atau mengirim _voice note_. Ia benar-benar rindu pada kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun… kangen."

" _Hihihi iya Yeollie aku sudah dengar itu ratusan kali."_

"Kalau saja aku tidak ada tugas, pasti aku akan langsung terbang ke tempatmu."

" _Bersabarlah, dan maafkan aku juga tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi"_

"Tidak apa sayang. Biar aku yang datang ke tempatmu kali ini, aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan lagi."

" _Baiklah..."_

"Sudah ya ini sudah larut Baek, kau harus tidur."

" _Kau juga Yeollie."_

"Baekhyun?"

" _Hm?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku juga Yeollie. Selalu."_

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya perlu menyelesaikan penelitian dan skripsi di tahun keempat. Chanyeol punya banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari panti asuhan dan menyewa apartemen kecil di tahun keduanya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol mengunjungi apartemen Baekhyun. Memang kecil tetapi Baekhyun pintar mengaturnya sehingga kamarnya terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget saat mendengar kalau Jongdae sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk pertukaran pelajar selama setahun. Kata Baekhyun, Jongdae memang sangat pintar dan rajin, ia memang berhak untuk mendapat kesempatan belajar di luar negeri.

Pada suatu hari di bulan September, hujan turun deras beserta angin yang bertiup kencang. Di televisi muncul peringatan agar tidak keluar rumah sampai hujan mereda.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti peringatan itu. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di atas kasur Baekhyun. Baekhyun bercerita tentang dosennya yang menyebalkan dengan semangat. Lelaki bermata bulat itu tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang sangat lucu saat bercerita. Tidak tahan, ia menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit kaget, tetapi kemudian ia menutup matanya lalu membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda dengan ciuman selama ini. Hasrat untuk memiliki muncul di dalam benak keduanya. Chanyeol memutus ciuman lalu mengelus pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia menatap mata kekasihnya yang telah berubah sayu.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun kemudian mendorong perlahan tubuh kecilnya ke atas kasur. Baekhyun pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya. Dan setelah itu hanya suara hujan dan erangan nikmat yang dapat terdengar.

Setelah mencapai kenikmatan beberapa kali, Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun yang berantakan. Kekasih mungilnya masih terdiam mengatur nafas dan menatapnya sayu. Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun kaget dan hampir menangis.

"Baekhyun, ayo temui orangtuaku."

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke rumah Chanyeol dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarga Chanyeol. Yang ada di pikirannya, keluarga mereka pasti kaget dan tidak mendukung hubungan mereka.

Ternyata itu benar.

Awalnya keluarga Chanyeol senang karena Baekhyun datang ke rumah mereka setelah sekian lama. Mereka tentu saja rindu dengan teman Chanyeol yang manis.

Tetapi senyuman mereka hilang ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Mana mungkin mereka tidak kaget, putra mereka yang baik dan penurut tiba-tiba membawa kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah teman laki-lakinya.

Orangtua Chanyeol pikir putranya hanya bercanda, tetapi ternyata Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya. Ayahnya geram apalagi saat mendengar Chanyeol ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol akan mengajaknya menikah. Mendengarnya Baekhyun sudah cukup senang.

Meski ayah Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali menyuruh untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyerah. Bahkan ketika ayahnya memukulinya, ia tetap kukuh untuk meminta restu pada orangtua. Ayah Chanyeol sempat hampir memukul Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menghentikannya dan mengatakan ayahnya tidak boleh memukul kekasihnya, cukup pukul dirinya saja.

Baekhyun ingat ketika ibu Chanyeol menemuinya di sebuah kafe. Tidak ingin kalah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menunjukkan keseriusannya, dan yang Baekhyun dapatkan setelah itu adalah tangisan dari ibu Chanyeol. Nyonya Park tentu saja sedih dan kecewa, ia ingin anaknya hidup normal. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu memohon pada lelaki mungil itu untuk segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun malu rasanya. Dirinya membuat ibu kekasihnya menangis dan memohon kepadanya. Ia tidak tega dengan ibu Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali hidup bahagia dengan Chanyeol tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengacaukan keluarga kekasihnya.

Hati Baekhyun semakin sakit ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang penuh memar. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan bersikap manis seperti biasa.

Lelaki mungil itu meringis menahan tangis saat mengelus wajah Chanyeol yang penuh memar.

"Yeollie…"

"Ya sayang?"

"Kita sudahi saja ya."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita sudahi saja… hubungan kita."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kau tahu Yeollie, aku sangat senang ketika kau mengatakan ingin menikah denganku saat kita ke rumah keluargamu, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku sebelumnya. Aku pun sangat bahagia melihatmu berusaha keras mempertahankan hubungan kita, tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup Yeollie… jangan kecewakan ayahmu dan jangan buat ibumu menangis lagi, hm? "

"Tidak tidak, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Baek?"

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu Yeollie."

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol berjalan gontai ke rumahnya. Ucapan Baekhyun terngiang-iang di otaknya.

Park Chanyeol sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat amukan dan pukulan dari Baekhyun ketika ia memberitahu keputusannya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan menerima pukulan dari kekasihnya. Tekad Chanyeol sudah bulat. Ia akan melakukan apa pun demi Baekhyun.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus universitas. Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas dan skripsi mereka disibukkan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa langsung masuk ke perusahaan keluarganya setelah lulus, tetapi mengingat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumahnya, ia rela melepaskannya.

Ia berkeliling melamar dan wawancara di berbagai perusahaan, dan hasilnya selalu saja sama. Tidak diterima. Sebagai pilihan terakhir, Chanyeol melamar di perusahaan keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap suapaya tidak diterima disana, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Ia diterima di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Park Chanyeol harus melupakan harga dirinya demi bisa bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah kelulusan Baekhyun pindah ke Seoul karena ia mendapat pekerjaan di kantor pos di daerah sana. Hal itu memungkinkan bagi mereka berdua untuk lebih sering bertemu.

Setelah beberapa bulan terlewati Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia memberikan Baekhyun cincin yang ia beli di Hongdae. Chanyeol berjanji akan memberikannya cincin mahal dengan berlian yang besar suatu saat.

Suatu hari orangtua Chanyeol memintanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka akhirnya merestui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan mereka juga mengizinkan pasangan itu untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan. Tetapi ayah Chanyeol tetap tidak akan memberikannya jabatan tinggi di perusahannya dan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Pesta pernikahan digelar sederhana, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mereka undang. Koleganya tidak banyak yang datang karena mereka masih tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan, Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah ia mau mengdopsi anak. Di dalam hati Baekhyun tentu saja ia mau karena itu adalah keinginannya sejak dulu, tetapi ia tidak yakin karena keadaan perekonomian mereka belum stabil. Chanyeol juga tahu tentang itu. Ia berjanji akan bekerja lebih keras demi mewujudkan keinginan suaminya.

Di pertengahan bulan Juni mereka berdua pergi menuju panti asuhan Baekhyun dulu dan mereka dipertemukan dengan bayi perempuan kecil yang lucu. Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan Chanyeol selalu setuju dengan keputusan suaminya.

Hidup mereka bertambah lengkap dengan keberadaan putri kecil mereka. Mereka tahu pasti banyak cobaan yang akan datang menghadang, tetapi mereka percaya, mereka pasti bisa melaluinya.

Mereka tidak akan menyesali keputusan mereka.

Ya.

Mereka yakin.

* * *

"Park… tuan Park."

"Ah iya?"

"Anda melamun. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ada apa nona Choi?"

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan hari ini."

"Oh terima kasih."

Chanyeol menerima laporan dan mengeceknya satu per satu. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Yeohee.

"Aku akhirnya mengerti alasan kau menjadi karyawan terbaik, hasil kerjamu memang bagus."

"Ahaha Terima kasih tuan Park."

"Oh iya panggil saja aku Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa Sehun juga selalu memanggilku begitu."

"Ah tapi saya rasa itu sedikit…"

"Hmm kalau begitu saat diluar kantor atau saat tidak ada siapa-siapa bagaimana?"

"Baiklah emm Chanyeol. Kalau begitu panggil aku Yeonhee saja biar kita impas."

"Oke setuju."

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit saat mereka SD dahulu. Saat membicarakan tentang guru yang sama mereka baru sadar ternyata mereka satu kelas sejak kelas satu dan saat duduk di bangku SMP mereka hanya satu kelas saat kelas dua. Mereka mengobrol dengan seru sampai mereka lupa bahwa mereka baru bertemu kemarin.

Obrolan mereka berhenti saat Yeonhee sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Ah ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"Kau benar. Aku juga belum memberikan hadiah ke Yebin." Ucap Chanyeol lirih di akhir.

"Yebin? Siapa itu?"

"Yebin itu putriku. Kemarin dia ulang tahun dan aku belum sempat menyerahkan hadiahnya."

"Wuah kau sudah menikah?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Aku…tidak menikah. Yebin itu anak adopsiku."

Jujur saja hati Chanyeol sakit ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hati dan mulutnya selalu mengatakan hal yang bertentangan.

Yeonhee mengangguk beberapa kali. "Hmm kupikir kau sudah menikah. Kau sudah pernah punya pacar sebelumnya kan?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat gossip tentang dirimu saat SMP dulu. Dulu kau populer dan banyak yang ingin menjadi pacarmu, tapi kau selalu menolak mereka. Anak-anak kelas dulu sempat berpikir kalau kau tidak suka perempuan hahaha."

"Ah… begitu." Chanyeol sedikit tertohok saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin meremas kain celananya erat.

"Oh iya Chanyeol kau masih ingat Shin Junho guru matematika SD kita dulu?"

"Ingat kok, kenapa?"

"Aku dengar dia membuka rumah makan di dekat sini. Seminggu yang lalu mereka membukanya."

"Serius? Aku penasaran apa dia masih botak hahaha."

"Mau mampir kesana?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah ia harus pergi atau pulang. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti menunggunya dirumah. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir belakangan ini ia disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, ia butuh refreshing. Ya dia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Boleh, ayo pergi."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan dan Chanyeol belum pulang. Biasanya jika pulang terlambat Chanyeol akan segera menghubunginya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada kabar dari Chanyeol sama seklai. Baekhyun sudah mengirimnya pesan dan mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali, tetapi panggilannya tidak terjawab.

"Aku pulang."

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa pulang terlambat?"

"Maaf Baek tadi ada sedikit urusan. Kau sudah makan kan?"

"Belum aku menunggumu…"

"Maaf sayang, aku tadi sudah makan. Lain kali jangan menungguku ya, makanlah kalau kau lapar."

"Baiklah…"

"Sekarang makan ya hm? Aku mau mandi dulu."

Setelah itu Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Sekarang ia berbaring di kamarnya memandang langit-langit kamar. Belakangan ini Chanyeol sangat sibuk. Ia berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Ia juga menjadi lebih sering makan di luar.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi tidak tenang. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Kau sudah memberikan hadiah kamera ke Yebin?"

"Hm akhirnya aku bisa menyerahkannya padanya. Dia senang sekali."

"Syukurlah…"

Chanyeol naik ke atas kasur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Lelaki itu selalu mengecek ponselnya sebelum pergi tidur. Seharian tidak melihat ponselnya, ia baru sadar mendapat kiriman foto dari kakaknya.

"Itu foto apa Yeol?"

"Ah ini foto waktu ulang tahun nenek tiga minggu yang lalu. Kak Yoora yang mengirimkan padaku."

Baekhyun memandang sedih wajah suaminya yang tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang dikirim Yoora. Di dalam foto itu keluarga dan saudara-saudaranya tersenyum bahagia merayakan ulang tahun nenek Chanyeol.

Seharusnya Chanyeol ada di dalam foto itu juga. Tertawa bersama dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan keluarganya. Ia tidak seharusnya hidup terasingkan dari keluarganya.

Baekhyun meremas sprei dibawahnya. Rasa sesal dan bersalah meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Seharusnya dirinya tidak masuk ke kehidupan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia menuruti keinginan ibu Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak mengacaukan keluarga Chanyeol yang sangat ia cintai.

Lelaki mungil itu membalik badannya menjadi menghadap tembok. Bibirnya yang bergetar ia gigit kuat-kuat berharap suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya kembali turun membasahi pipinya.

Di sampingnya, Chanyeol masih memandang foto yang dikirim kakaknya. Jika ia mengatakan tidak merindukan keluarganya, ia bohong. Ia mengerti itu resiko yang harus ia bayar demi hidup bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang dulu yakin keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Chanyeol menaruh ponsel di meja sebelahnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi.

Lelaki itu larut dalam pikirannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia meragukan keputusannya,

.

.

.

 **tbc**

*Jjimjilbang : semacam sauna di Korea

Haloo ketemu lagii

Aku bener-bener seneng liat review-review kalian huhu

Terima kasih yang sudah memberi masukan juga.

Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun? Tungguin aja ya lanjutannya hahaha

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite, follow

Terima kasih banyak udah nungguin fanfic inii

Sampai jumpaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah dua minggu lebih berlalu semenjak pertengkaran besar Yebin dengan Baekhyun. Lebih dari dua minggu juga Yebin tidak berbicara dengan kedua temannya, Jisoo dan Soojung. Yebin bahkan tidak berani bertemu muka dengan temannya. Memang sampai sekarang kedua temannya tidak berbicara apa pun dan tidak ada gossip yang beredar tentang dirinya. Tetapi tetap saja Yebin masih tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyapa dan berbicara seperti biasa dengan temannya. Bagaimana kalau mereka menanyakan tentang ibunya? Yebin masih belum siap untuk itu.

Gadis itu bersyukur karena sehari setelah kejadian temannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kelas mereka melakukan 'pindah tempat duduk' yang dilakukan rutin tiga bulan sekali. Kali ini Yebin duduk di barisan paling depan di dekat jendela. Meskipun ia harus duduk di depan tetapi ia bisa menghela nafas karena tempat duduknya terpisah dengan kedua temannya.

Sekarang ia selalu datang agak siang dan pulang paling cepat daripada yang lainnya. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindar.

Seperti sekarang, Yebin cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Di saat temannya yang lain masih asyik berbincang, Yebin berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas sambil menenteng tasnya.

 **Come Rain, Come Shine**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Yebin**

 **etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Drama, Angst**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL! Typo**

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yebin. Chanyeol yang tampan, Baekhyun yang lembut, dan juga kehadiran Yebin yang manis dan lucu melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa layaknya keluarga yang lain, sampai suatu saat Yebin menyadari sesuatu. "Aku malu kalau teman-temanku tahu kalau ibuku seorang laki-laki."/ ChanBaek, Yaoi, Married life, OCs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jisoo, setelah ini kau mau kemana?

"Hm sepertinya aku langsung pulang saja." Soojung yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya Jisoo… soal Yebin apa kau—"

"Aku pulang dulu ya Soojung. Sampai besok."

Soojung hanya diam melihat kepergian temannya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jisoo tidak pulang bersama kedua temannya. Semuanya jadi terasa canggung setelah kejadian yang terjadi dua minggu lalu. Yebin pergi meninggalkannya dan berlari menerjang hujan tanpa penjelasan apa pun. Malamnya pun ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Yebin tetapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun sampai sekarang.

Di hari setelah kejadian itu Yebin tidak seperti biasanya datang ke sekolah terlambat, dan di pagi hari kelas mereka langsung melakukan pindah tempat duduk. Jisoo sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Yebin. Yebin pun terlihat menghindarinya. Setiap istirahat makan siang ia selalu pergi dengan cepat entah kemana.

Jisoo pikir temannya memang sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Oleh karena itu ia menghormatinya dengan memberi waktu sendiri untuk Yebin. Begitu juga dengan Soojung yang sepertinya berpendapat sama dengan Jisoo.

Ia sudah mengenal Yebin sejak kelas satu SD dan ia sudah terbiasa untuk pulang bersama sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa terasa aneh saat ia harus pulang sendiri.

Bulan Juni yang penuh dengan hujan telah berakhir dan telah digantikan oleh bulan Juli yang panas terik. Berkali-kali Jisoo menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya dengan sapu tangan. Ketika menyebrang jalan raya ia berpapasan dengan segerombol anak yang dengan asyiknya menikmati es krim yang mereka genggam.

Sepertinya es krim di hari yang panas boleh juga.

Gadis itu masuk ke supermarket yang langsung ia temukan. Ketika ia melangkah masuk ke supermarket ia langung disambut dengan angin dingin dari pendingin supermarket. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi supermarket ini padahal ia sering melewatinya.

Karena ini pertama kali baginya ia tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak es krim. Ditambah lagi supermarket yang ia datangi cukup luas membuatnya tambah kesusahan. Ia sedikit menyesal, mungkin seharusnya dia datang ke mini market saja.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Jisoo memutuskan untuk bertanya saja kepada pegawai supermarket. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan, ia menemukan pegawai yang sedang menyusun barang di rak.

"Maaf es krim ada di sebelah mana ya?"

"Oh es krim ada di—"

Waktu seperti membeku sejenak. Jisoo tidak asing dengan pegawai itu dan pegawai itu menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengannya.

Tentu saja tidak asing. Ia pernah bertemu dengan pegawai itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Pegawai lelaki manis yang mengejar temannya yang berlari menerjang hujan dua minggu lalu.

"Ah selamat siang…"

Jisoo mengangguk ketika pegawai itu memberi salam. "Selamat siang…"

Sekitar sepuluh detik keheningan menyelimuti. Mereka berdua tidak berani berkata apa-apa dan membuat suasana bertambah canggung. Sebenrnya bisa saja mereka langsung pergi dari sana dengan alasan buat-buat, tetapi mereka tidak bisa seperti ada kekuatan yang menahan mereka.

"Temannya Yebin ya?" Jisoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih sudah berteman baik dengan Yebin. Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Lancar?"

"Iya begitulah…"

"Syukurlah… oh iya Yebin bagaimana kalau di sekolah?"

"Yebin orang yang ceria, dia juga pintar dan aktif di kelas..." jawab Jisoo sedikit ragu.

"Begitu… syukurlah..." ucap Baekhyun lega.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dan Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Jisoo yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti ekspresi tersebut sampai akhirnya dia menyadarinya.

Baekhyun menyadari kebodohannya. Temannya Yebin itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya lelaki manis itu menanyakan tentang Yebin. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana putrinya saat di sekolah dan ia tidak kuat untuk tidak bertanya ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jisoo tadi.

Lelaki manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menandakan kalau ia sedang panik. Jisoo pasti curiga dengan dirinya karena tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Yebin. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya? Ia tidak bisa memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu Yebin kepada temannya.

"Maaf, sebe—"

"Oh iya saya lupa mengenalkan diri maafkan saya." ucap Baekhyun menyela perkataan Jisoo.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat dan memberanikan mengagkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Jisoo. Tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Bahkan untuk menelan ludah rasanya susah sekali.

"Sa—saya…"

" _Selama ini orang lain hanya tahu kalau aku hanya mempunyai ayah, jadi ibu sebaiknya jangan muncul sembarangan, itu akan merepotkanku. Ibu mengerti kan?"_

"Saya… teman ayahnya Yebin. Saya selama ini ayahnya Yebin berbaik hati dan memperbolehkan saya tinggal bersama karena saya tidak punya rumah dan pekerjaan hehe."

Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun mendapat pengharaan aktor terbaik karena bisa-bisanya kalimat tersebut keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu ia juga bisa menyegir sambil menggaruk kepalanya saat mengatakannya. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang memang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan dan rumah.

"Saya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan keluarga Yebin. Yebin tidak mempunyai ibu, ayahnya bekerja keras dan saya yang bukan siapa-siapa dengan seenaknya menumpang di rumah mereka. Mungkin karena itu Yebin tidak suka dengan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian di mini market beberapa hari lalu."

"Oh begitu…" ekspresi Jisoo berubah seperti sedih saat mendengarnya dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa. Mungkin Jisoo baru mengetahui ternyata temannya menyimpan masalah dan Jisoo merasa kasihan dengan Yebin.

"Ah maaf tiba-tiba saya menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu hehe. Oh iya tadi mencari es krim kan? Es krim ada di sebelah kiri sana, dekat bagian buah-buahan." Baekhyun masih mempertahankan muka bodohnya sambil menunjukkan arah dimana tempat es krim berada dengan tangannya.

Jisoo yang belum mengubah ekspresinya mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf, temannya Yebin!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun memanggil Jisoo yang belum berjalan jauh. Merasa dipanggil, Jisoo pun menengok ke arah suara. Jisoo mendapati Baekhyun yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kalau ada waktu main ya ke rumahnya Yebin. Sebenarnya Yebin ingin sekali teman-temannya main ke rumahnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Lain kali datang main ya."

Beberapa detik Jisoo menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis seolah baru saja mendapatkan hadiah. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk mengerti tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum.

Rasanya hati Baekhyun lebih terasa lega setelah mengatakannya. Setidaknya ia bisa menghilangkan kesalah pahaman temannya Yebin. Dengan begini Yebin bisa mengajak temannya untuk main ke rumah tanpa khawatir.

Hati Baekhyun juga senang saat mengetahui kalau Yebin baik-baik saja di sekolah. Cukup membayangkan putrinya berbincang ria dengan temannya di sekolah bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seharian.

Ia bahkan sampai melupakan kalau baru saja ia mengaku bukan siapa-siapanya Yebin.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Yeonhee semakin dekat belakangan ini. Yeonhee banyak membantu Chanyeol dengan pekerjaannya. Pendapat mereka sering sama, dan ketika Chanyeol kebingungan untuk memutuskan sesuatu Yeonhee lah yang selalu menjadi penyelamatnya.

Yeonhee yang mengerti pekerjaannya membuat Chanyeol nyaman untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah pekerjaannya. Rasanya lebih ringan karena akhirnya lelaki itu bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada orang lain yang mengerti tentang pekerjaannya.

Minat dan obrolan mereka juga sama membuat pembicaraan mereka selalu meriah sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar waktu telah berjalan begitu lama.

"Ini sudah larut kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang itu Yeonhee. Kau perempuan dan bahaya jika kau pulang malam-malam."

Yeonhee yang tadi bersandar di pintu ruangan Chanyeol mendengus kecil lalu berjalan mendekat. "Aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam Chan. Lagipula kau punya anak yang menunggumu di rumah, kau seharusnya pulang segera."

"Iya iya sebentar lagi."

Perempuan yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna pastel itu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Chan."

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen pentingnya.

"Kenapa kau belum menikah?"

Tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk mendatangani dokumen tersebut langsung berhenti.

"Kau mapan, kau punya segalanya untuk membuat semua perempuan bertekuk lutut padamu. Seingatku dulu kau juga populer di kalangan para siswi. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih sendiri sampai sekarang Chan? Kau malah mengadopsi anak, apa kau tidak kerepotan mengurusnya sendiri?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak kerepotan. Selama ini ia fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Urusan rumah dan Yebin semuanya Baekhyunlah yang mengurus. Waktu mereka masih susah, Chanyeol selalu sibuk dan pulang larut karena pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu tahu tentang perkembangan putrinya karena ia jarang mengurusnya.

"Aku hanya belum menemukan yang tepat."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengadopsi anak?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Chanyeol memuji dirinya karena dengan ajaibnya ia bisa berkata bohong dengan lancarnya.

Yeonhee sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol tetapi ia lebih memilih diam. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan kertas-kertasnya, perempuan cantik itu beranjak menuju pintu ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Mau kemana lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang bahaya pulang sendiri malam larut begini. Tunggulah sebentar, nanti kuantar."

Yeonhee tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu. Kemudian ia kembali medengus.

"Aku bawa mobil asal kau tahu. Lagipula kalau kau mengantarku, paginya aku harus berangkat kerja naik apa?"

"Tetap saja bahaya. Kau bisa naik kereta atau taksi berangkatnya."

"Tidak mau. Aku pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen menuju perempuan yang berdiri sambil menyedekap tangannya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas sebelum membalas ucapan Yeonhee.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu juga pagi-pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau serius?"

"Iya. Jadi tunggulah sebentar, sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Perempuan itu kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah cantik Yeonhee.

Selesai dengan dokumennya, Chanyeol pergi ke toilet sebentar sebelum pergi mengantar Yeonhee.

"Ku lihat kau semakin dekat dengan Choi Yeonhee."

"Sehun? Kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Pekerjaan." jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol mengerti kemudian beranjak keluar dari toilet karena ia tidak bisa membuat Yeonhee menunggu lama.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Jangan berani-berani main dengan api. Kuperingatkan kau."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun. Kemudian ia pergi keluar tanpa menghiraukan perkataan temannya itu.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ini masih pagi kenapa kau buru-buru? Kau juga belum sarapan…"

Baekhyun berkata dengan lemah kepada suaminya yang buru-buru memakai sepatunya. Sepertinya saking buru-burunya Chanyeol tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun karena suaminya tidak kunjung memberi jawaban.

Bahkan sampai suaminya pergi Baekhyun tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, hanya dengan sepatah kata 'aku pergi dulu'. Tidak ada pelukan atau ciuman.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin suaminya ada urusan pekerjaan atau ada rapat dadakan yang membuatnya harus pergi pagi-pagi. Kalau saja Chanyeol mau memberitahunya, Baekhyun akan membangunkannya pagi-pagi dan membuatkan sarapan lebih cepat.

Masih berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru yang mendekat.

"Yebin-ah? Sudah mau berangkat pagi-pagi? Bagaimana dengan sarapan? Ah atau mau dibuat bekal saja sarapannya? Tunggu sebentar ya ibu akan- "

"Ck. Berisik."

BRAK

Rasanya seperti déjà vu. Sepertinya hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Yebin pergi duluan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Tetapi kali ini membuat hati Baekhyun terasa lebih sakit.

Seluruh badan Baekhyun terasa lemas. Sekitar lima menit ia memandang kosong pintu yang tertutup sebelum berjalan kembali ke dapur. Suara dari ricecooker membelah kesunyian, menandakan nasi telah matang. Telur yang belum matang sepenuhnya masih ada di atas penggorengan dan panci diatas kompor yang berisi sup yang sudah dihangatkan sudah siap untuk disantap.

Baekhyun tidak tahu rumahnya bisa terasa sesepi ini meskipun suara jarum jam dan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala sedikit membantu mengisi kekosongan.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang mengisi kekosongan sudut hatinya yang kesepian.

Di saat Yebin berhenti di mini market untuk sarapan dan Chanyeol yang buru-buru pergi ke suatu tempat dengan mobilnya, tidak ada yang tahu perlahan-lahan pertahanan Baekhyun semakin melemah.

.

.

"Kau terlambat Chan. Seharusnya kau sudah datang lima menit yang lalu."

"Iya iya maaf, aku kesulitan menemukan apartemenmu."

Yeonhee kemudian tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau mau masuk? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangan mahalnya. Mereka masih punya waktu banyak. Tanpa merasa bersalah atau apapun, lelaki itu menerima ajakan Yeonhee lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menyantap sarapan berdua.

.

.

Yebin berjalan menuju sekolah sambil mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi. Rupanya nasi kepal yang ia beli di mini market tadi tidak cukup mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dan kesialannya bertambah karena ia salah memakai sepatu. Sepatu yang ia pakai adalah sepatu yang sudah terlalu sempit dan sudah tidak ia pakai lagi sejak tahun lalu.

Entah kenapa hari ini moodnya sedang tidak baik. Gadis itu sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, oleh karena itu ia berniat berangkat pagi sekali. Tapi siapa sangka saat ia akan pergi, ibunya berdiri di dekat pintu dan berisik soal sarapan. Mungkin karena pengaruh mood juga, Yebin tambah tidak suka dengan Baekhyun.

Suasana hati Yebin benar-benar buruk dan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang suram. Ia berhasil menjalani seharian yang berat ini meskipun dengan wajah seperti suram.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, gadis itu langsung cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya dan keluar dari kelas. Awalnya ia berniat langsung pulang tetapi ia ingat ibunya di rumah sekarang. Gadis itu tidak dalam mood untuk bertemu dengan ibunya sekarang.

Ia bingung harus kemana. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke rumah bibinya karena bibinya sedang keluar kota, dan ia tidak bisa pergi ke kafe atau semacamnya karena tidak punya uang.

Yebin menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir. Kemudian ayahnya muncul di kepalanya. Mungkin ia bisa pergi ke kantor ayahnya. Dulu Yebin juga pernah kesana dua kali dan tidak ada masalah. Kalau pun ternyata ayahnya sibuk dan Yebin tidak bisa menunggu disana, ia bisa meminta uang ke ayahnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setuju dengan idenya sendiri, Yebin mengubah arah menuju stasiun untuk pergi ke kantor ayahnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai kantor ayahnya. Orang yang berada di resepsionis sudah hafal dengan dirinya, karena itu ia bisa langusng naik menuju ruangan ayahnya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya, gadis itu mengetuk beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia mengetuknya tetapi sama saja.

"Aneh…"

"Maaf, siapa ya?"

Yebin menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Apa direktur Park ada di dalam?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Yebin justru melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pegawai kantor perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Direktur sedang ada rapat sekarang. Kalau boleh tau anda siapa ya?"

"Ah maaf, nama saya Park Yebin. Saya anaknya direktur Park."

Pegawai kantor tadi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oh putrinya direktur Park ya. Perkenalkan saya Choi Yeonhee, pegawai disini."

Yebin mengangguk untuk memberi salam. Ia memperhatikan Yeonhee dari atas sampai bawah. Menurut Yebin pegawai itu sangat cantik dan stylenya juga bagus.

"Baru pulang sekolah ya?"

"Ah iya. Saya sedang tidak ingin di rumah makanya saya kesini, tapi ternyata ayah tidak ada jadi apa boleh buat haha."

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan sambil menunggu ayahmu?"

"Eh?"

Gadis itu bingung dengan ajakan Yeonhee yang tiba-tiba, apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Chan—direktur Park adalah teman dari SD dan kami cukup dekat. Aku juga pernah dengar soalmu dari ayahmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu soal itu.."

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayahmu mungkin masih lama rapatnya."

Setelah mempertimbangkannya akhirnya Yebin mau ikut pergi jalan-jalan dengan Yeonhee. Mereka pergi menuju mall yang ada tidak jauh dari kantor.

Yeonhee merupakan orang yang asyik untuk diajak ngobrol. Ia juga tahu banyak dengan trend-trend sekarang karena itu Yebin langsung bisa dekat dengannya.

Sebenarnya asyik jalan-jalannya, tetapi kaki Yebin sudah tidak kuat. Sepatunya yang sempit membuat kakinya lecet dan sakit.

"Yebin-ah, kau kenapa?" Yeonhee khawatir melihat Yebin yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sepatuku kekecilan, kakiku jadi sakit…"

Yeonhee mengerti lalu membawa Yebin ke toko sepatu yang ada di mall tersebut.

"Pilihlah sepatu yang kau sukai. Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu seperti itu Yebin-ah. Tenang saja, akan kubelikan kok."

"Ta—tapi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Nanti aku bisa meminta ayahmu mentransfer uang gaji tambahan ke rekeningku." candaan Yeonhee berhasil membuat Yebin tertawa dan akhirnya Yebin berkeliling memilih sepatu.

Semua sepatu yang ada disana bagus dan membuat Yebin tidak bisa memilih. Pada akhirnya Yeonhee membantu memilihkan sepatu untuknya. Yebin menyukai sepatu pilihan Yeonhee dan akhirnya ia membelinya.

Kakinya yang sudah tidak sakit dan sepatu barunya yang bagus membuat mood Yebin menjadi baik. Ia sangat senang bisa berjalan-jalan di mall besar itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah ingin sekali pergi ke mall itu dari dulu tetapi ia tidak pernah sempat.

"Yebin-ah kau lapar? Mau makan tidak?"

Kebetulan sekali Yebin memang lapar sekali. Siang pun dia tidak makan banyak. Gadis itu mengangguk senang begitu juga Yeonhee yang senang Yebin mau mengiyakan ajakannya. Perempuan cantik itu mengajak Yebin ke sebuah restoran pasta.

"Wuah ini kan restoran yang terkenal itu. Teman-temanku sering membicarakannya."

"Kau tahu juga? Ini restoran kesukaanku, aku sering kesini."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin mencoba kesini tapi harganya cukup mahal hehe…"

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Yebin kagum dengan restoran yang dulunya hanya bisa ia lihat di televisi atau majalah saja. Seperti penampilan restorannya, harga menunya pun memang cukup mahal. Yebin bingung karena semuanya terlihat enak, dan sekali lagi Yeonhee memilihkan menu untuk Yebin.

Yebin berpikir ternyata hari ini tidak buruk juga. Mungkin semuanya berkat Yeonhee. Perempuan cantik yang ternyata adalah teman ayahnya sangat cantik dan tahu banyak hal. Pilihan sepatunya pun sangat bagus.

Ia jadi ingat dengan ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar jauh dari kata 'trendy'. Yebin selalu melihat Baekhyun mengenakan baju yang itu-itu saja sampai ia hafal. Tahun lalu ibunya membelikan sepatu untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tetapi modelnya tidak ia sukai dan ia tidak mau memakainya.

"Oh iya Yebin-ah, kenapa kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Ah itu… sedang tidak ingin saja. Mood ku jadi jelek kalau dirumah."

"Pfft hahaha kau mirip dengan ayahmu sekali."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Ayahmu juga sering bilang tidak mau pulang ke rumah karena moodnya jelek kalau di rumah. Makanya dia sering pulang malam."

Yebin tidak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya kalau ayahnya mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin menanyakan kebenarannya pada Yeonhee tetapi sebelum ia sempat menanyakannya pesanan mereka telah datang.

"Yuk kita makan."

Pasta yang tersaji di depan Yebin benar-benar terlihat enak. Yeonhee memang pintar memilihkan.

Setelah itu ia menikmati pasta yang enak itu sampai melupakan pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol memijat pundaknya yang terasa sangat pegal. Ia tidak percaya rapatnya berjalan selama empat jam setengah, padahal seharusnya hanya dua jam saja. Ia hendak kembali ke ruangannya sebelum seorang pegawai memanggilnya.

"Maaf direktur, ada tamu yang menunggu di lobi bawah."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke bawah menggunakan lift. Ia baru kepikiran kalau ia lupa menanyakan siapa tamunya. Ketika lift sudah sampai di lantai bawah, lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menuju lobi dan menemukan tamu yang tidak ia duga.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. "Chanyeol—"

Belum sempat berkata lebih, Baekhyun sudah ditarik suaminya ke luar gedung kantor. Chanyeol membawa ke tempat yang tidak banyak orang lewat.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, kau kan tidak sarapan dan tidak membawa bekal jadi aku—"

"Kau pikir aku masih anak-anak? Aku bisa mencari makan sendiri jika aku lapar. Lagipula ini sudah sore, tentu saja aku sudah makan siang."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tahu itu…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap kesini?"

"Aku rindu padamu… kau selalu pulang malam dan belakangan ini kau juga selalu berangkat pagi-pagi. Kita sudah jarang ngobrol bersama... padahal dulu setelah kita menikah pun kau masih mempunyai waktu untukku."

"Itu karena aku sibuk. Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti…"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, kita juga masih bertemu di rumah."

Lelaki manis itu menunduk sambil memeluk erat tas kecil yang berisi makanan. Mereka berdua berbicara dengan serius sampai tidak ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Orang itu tersenyum miring di tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

Yeonhee adalah orang yang ambisius sejak dulu. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Seperti pekerjaannya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi mencapai target oleh karena itu ia disebut pegawai terbaik karena semangatnya.

Ketika ia bertemu Chanyeol ambisinya pun bangkit lagi. Chanyeol orang yang mapan dan berwajah tampan, dan ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol bersekolah di SD dan SMP yang sama dengannya.

Perempuan itu sejak awal sudah mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan ia berhasil. Lelaki incarannya juga terlihat tertarik dengannya, terbukti dengan ia sering makan bersama bahkan mengantar dan menjemputnya.

Yeonhee adalah orang yang pintar membaca gerakan tubuh orang. Kemampuannya ia gunakan dalam pekerjaan dan selalu membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Ketika ia berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol, ia tahu Chanyeol juga menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah anak Chanyeol. Percuma saja kalau ia berhasi menaklukan Chanyeol kalau anaknya tidak menyukainya. Tetapi betapa beruntung dirinya hari ini. Putrinya Chanyeol datang sendiri kepadanya dan ternyata tidak sulit untuk menaklukannya juga. Sepertinya anaknya juga menyukai dirinya.

Semuanya sesuai rencana.

Hari ini setelah berjalan-jalan di mall, Yeonhee mengantar pulang Yebin karena ia capek dan mengantuk. Perempuan itu mendapat keuntungan karena ia jadi tahu dimana rumah Chanyeol berada.

Ada sedikit yang menganggu pikirannya. Rumah Chanyeol sepertinya terlalu besar untuk ditinggali dua orang saja. Seharusnya mereka tinggal di apartemen yang pas untuk dua orang. Pasti untuk membersihkan rumah yang cukup luas itu cukup repot. Dan lagi Chanyeol sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk membersihkan rumah, Yebin juga tidak mungkin.

Ketika kembali ke kantor, ia melihat Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari gedung sambil menarik tangan seorang lelaki yang berbadan lebih kecil. Penasaran, Yeonhee mengikuti mereka keluar. Chanyeol dan seorang lelaki yang berwajah manis tampak sedang berbicara dengan serius. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka dengan kedatangan lelaki manis itu.

Memang tidak sopan tetapi Yeonhee tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengrkan pembicaraan. Ketika mendengarnya sampai akhir perempuan itu tersenyum puas.

Semuanya jelas sekarang.

Ia jadi ingat gossip tentang Chanyeol tidak menyukai perempuan saat mereka SMP, dan tampaknya itu benar. Memang sulit dipercaya, tetapi Yeonhee beransumsi kalau Chanyeol menikahi lelaki manis itu dan mengadopsi Yebin. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol mengaku belum menikah, itu karena Chanyeol tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang pasangannya. Chanyeol tidak menyukai pasangannya karena itu ia sering pulang larut dan mengatakan tidak betah di rumah.

Begitu juga dengan putrinya. Selama jalan-jalan bersama tadi Yebin juga tidak mengatakan apapun tentang lelaki manis itu dan ia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tidak mood di rumah. Itu artinya ia juga tidak menyukai pasangan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menyingkirkan lelaki itu dengan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol dan sepertinya tidak sulit melakukannya karena lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat lemah.

Perempuan itu menyeringai. Ia sudah mempunyai rencana.

.

.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi sebelumnya. Sunyi dan sepi. Suami dan anaknya sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, tanpa sarapan. Baekhyun terdiam duduk di ruang makan sambil memainkan jarinya. Ia mengelus cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol saat mereka mulai tinggal bersama. Cincin murah yang masih ia pakai sampai sekarang, sampai warnanya kusam.

Apa suami dan anaknya membenci dirinya? Apa suaminya sudah bosan dengannya? Baekhyun akan berusaha memperbaiki diri karena ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluarga tercintanya. Apa pun yang terjadi ia akan mempertahankan keluarganya karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Baekhyun kaget saat mendengar suara bel. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Kira-kira siapa yang datang ke rumah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu. Lelaki itu berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ah selamat siang."

"Siang… maaf anda siapa ya?"

"Nama saya Choi Yeonhee, saya bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan direktur Park. Saya ingin memberikan dokumen yang seharusnya saya serahkan kemarin… tapi sepertinya direktur sudah pergi ya?"

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, sampai ia sadar direktur yang dimaksud adalah suaminya. "Oh kalau Chanyeol sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Ah… begitu…" ucap Yeonhee sambil memasang muka kecewa.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, mau masuk dan minum teh?" tawar Baekhyun pada Yeonhee. Baekhyun berpikir pasti Yeonhee sudah buru-buru ke sini demi mengantar dokumen, tapi sayang Chanyeol sudah pergi. Jadi Baekhyun ingin perempuan itu istirahat sejenak sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Bolehkah? Maaf merepotkan."

Kemudian Yeonhee masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup luas itu. Di dalam rumah itu sangat rapi dan terawat.

"Rumah yang bagus." puji Yeonhee. Baekhyun yang sedang membuat teh di dapur tertawa kecil saat mendengar pujian.

Yeonhee memandangi Baekhyun yang dengan cekatan membuat teh. Lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat lemah di mata tajam perempuan itu. Saking lemahnya, sangat mudah baginya untuk menghancurkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan secangkir teh dan beberapa keping biskuit. Yeonhee berterima kasih sebelum meminum teh yang disediakan. Rasa teh buatan Baekhyun sangat enak, tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit.

Perempuan itu menaruh cangkir teh ke atas meja. "Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi anda siapa ya?"

Lelaki manis itu membeku sesaat. Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuat hatinya diliputi rasa takut, bimbang dan sedih.

"Saya… saya temannya Chanyeol…"

"Temannya direktur?"

"Iya… kami teman sejak SMA. Saya tidak punya pekerjaan dan rumah, lalu Chanyeol berbaik hati untuk membiarkan saya tinggal disini…"

Yeonhee mengangguk-angguk. "Sejak kapan anda tinggal disini, bersama direktur?"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya, harus kah ia jujur atau berbohong? Jika ia menjawab jujur pasti Yeonhee akan bertambah bingung dan curiga.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Yeonhee tertawa kecil. "Ah maafkan saya, pertanyaan saya terlalu lancang."

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng pelan. Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"Oh iya mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bisa tahu rumah direktur. Saya kemarin sempat berjalan-jalan dengan Yebin di mall lalu saya mengantarnya pulang, jadi saya tahu rumah direktur dimana."

"Yebin? Anda kenal Yebin?"

"Iya, kemarin Yebin datang ke kantor untuk menemui direktur, tapi pada saat itu direktur sedang rapat jadi saya mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke mall yang ada di dekat kantor."

Yeonhee berusahan mati-matian menahan senyumannya saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kaget.

"Yebin anak yang manis dan ceria, dia seperti remaja lainnya yang suka mengikuti trend. Kemarin saya membelikannya sepatu karena sepatu yang ia pakai sudah terlalu kecil dan dia terlihat senang sekali dengan sepatu barunya.

Direktur memiliki putri yang manis, sayang sekali dia tidak mempunyai istri. Padahal direktur adalah orang yang sempurna. Mapan, tampan, pasti banyak perempuan yang mau menikah dengannya. Tapi kenapa ya sampai sekarang beliau belum menikah?"

Yeonhee melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana menurut anda? Anda teman SMA direktur dan anda juga tinggal bersama. Apa anda tahu alasan mengapa direktur belum menikah sampai sekarang?"

"Saya… saya tidak tahu…"

"Hmm sayang sekali ya. Direktur akan bertambah sempurna jika ada kehadiran istri cantik yang menemaninya, pasti cocok sekali apalagi dengan kehadiran Yebin yang manis. Padahal dulu waktu SD dan SMP direktur sangat populer di sekolah, seharusnya mudah untuk mencari calon istri."

"Eh?"

"Ah saya belum bilang ya? Saya dulu satu SD dan SMP dengan direktur. Aslinya saya bekerja di kantor cabang Busan, tetapi saya dipindahkan ke cabang sini untuk sementara. Saya kaget saat mendengar direktur bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan saya hahaha. Dan sekarang kami sering pergi makan bersama."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Yeonhee yang melihatnya semakin puas. Ternyata benar, lelaki manis itu mudah sekali untuk dihancurkan.

Merasa kali ini sudah cukup menghancurkan pertahanan Baekhyun hari ini. Ia bangkit dari sofa lalu merapikan rok putih selututunya.

"Saya harus segera pergi ke kantor, maaf sudah mengganggu. Terima kasih untuk tehnya, enak sekali."

"Iya sama-sama..."

"Oh iya ini sebenarnya rahasia…"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap perempuan yang terlihat menakutkan di mata kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya saya mengincar direktur hihihi, rahasia ya. Doakan saya berhasil"

Kedua mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka. Sekujur badannya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan ketika Yeonhee sudah pergi, Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun terkesan dengan Yeonhee. Perempuan itu cantik, badannya langsing berisi, stylenya juga bagus. Sementara dirinya sama sekali tidak cantik, badannya kurus sampai tulang pipinya menonjol ketika tersenyum. Ia juga tidak mempunyai baju yang banyak, dan bajunya terlalu biasa dan membosankan.

Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah soal Yeonhee pergi jalan-jalan juga membelikan Yebin sepatu, dan Yebin senang ketika mendapatkan sepatu baru. Baekhyun ingat ia pernah memberikan sepatu tetapi Yebin tidak pernah memakainya sampai sekarang. Baekhyun juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi bersama putrinya. Pergi berdua dan tertawa senang bersama.

Lelaki itu kembali melirik cincin kusam yang sudah melingkar di jarinya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Ia sangat menyayangi suaminya, tetapi perkataan Yeonhee masih tersangkut di dalam otaknya.

Mungkin Yeonhee benar. Chanyeol lebih cocok bersandirng dengan perempuan yang cantik, bukan dirinya yang jelek buruk rupa dan tidak menarik sama sekali. Apalagi Chanyeol sampai membuang keluarganya demi bisa hidup bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu merasa sangat bersalah karena pengorbanan suaminya sia-sia. Hidup dengannya hanya membawa kesengsaraan.

Tanpa sadar tetesan air mata Baekhyun jatuh di atas cincinnya, cincin yang merupakan harta karun baginya.

Harta karunnya. Suaminya. Putrinya.

Cincinnya sangat kusam. Orang yang melihatnya pun pasti berpendapat sama bahwa cincin itu sudah tidak layak pakai.

Cincinnya. Harta karunnya.

Baekhyun kembali berpikir, mungkin sudah seharusnya Baekhyun melepaskan harta karunnya.

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali pulang larut. Tadi ia pergi makan bersama teman kantornya dan tentu saja Yeonhee juga ada. Ia juga minum soju cukup banyak.

"Chanyeol, kau pulang larut sekali… Yebin sudah tidur…"

"Minggir. Aku pusing."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Dengan kasar ia melepas dasinya juga kancing atasnya.

"Kau mau minum air putih? Atau langsung tidur?"

Kepala Chanyeol semakin pusing ketika mendengar suara suaminya yang penuh rasa khawatir.

"Berisik sekali, kau membuatku tambah pusing."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu suaminya sedikit mabuk karena ia mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak. Kau kan tidak bisa minum alkohol banyak-banyak."

Tadinya Chanyeol berniat untuk tidur sebentar tetapi tidak jadi saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menjadi emosi.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih. Mau minum alkohol seberapa itu terserah diriku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau minum dengan siapa tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Biar ku tebak, dengan perempuan yang bernama Yeonhee kan?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka lebar saat mendengar nama Yeonhee dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangkanya karena setahunya ia tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tahu soal dia?"

"Aku benar kan? Aku tahu kau sering pulang larut karena pergi makan bersamanya, ah jangan-jangan kau pergi pagi-pagi ke rumahnya untuk makan sarapan dengan perempuan itu? Apa masakanku kurang bagimu?"

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana bisa berkata pada Chanyeol dengan nada yang tinggi. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Apa kau malu denganku tuan Park? Laki-laki yang kau nikahi selama sepuluh tahun lebih ini? "

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak serius mengatakannya. Itu hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tinggal terlalu lama di hatinya dan ia mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' dari suaminya.

"Jawab aku Park Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku pergi dengan Yeonhee, karena apa? Karena dia jauh lebih baik darimu. Kau benar, aku malu denganmu. Aku lelah denganmu. Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu, dari suaramu, wajahmu, masakanmu. Mengingat masakanmu rasanya membuatku ingin muntah."

"Cha—chanyeol…"

"Kau tahu aku menyesal menikahimu. Kalau saja kau tidak mendekatiku saat SMA aku tidak akan begini. Buat apa aku harus bekerja dari bawah kalau sebenarnya aku bisa langsung mendapatkan jabatan tinggi di perusahaan. Semuanya gara-gara kau. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku, bahkan keluargaku membenciku karena aku menikahi seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri ulang tahun nenekku yang sangat aku sayangi, dan kau tahu kenapa?"

"Chanyeol…"

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU BAEKHYUN!"

Air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya sangatlah sakit seperti teriris-iris. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya selama ini, yang ada adalah Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu hidupku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku akan tinggal dengan istri yang cantik dengan anak yang berasal dari darah dagingku sendiri di rumah yang besar. Haha konyol sekali, aku yang begitu populer dan sering mendapat pernyataan cinta dari perempuan, menikah dengan seorang laki-laki hahaha.

Aku benar-benar membuang waktuku untuk orang sepertimu. Waktu yang kugunakan untukmu seharusnya bisa kupakai untuk hobiku atau yang lain. Keluargaku kaya dan kenapa dulu aku harus tinggal di rumah jelek dan kotor hahaha."

Baekhyun terisak pelan. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Chanyeol. Ternyata ia benar, Chanyeol menderita karenanya selama ini.

Lelaki mungil yang terisak-isak mencoba meraih lengan Chanyeol. "Cha—Chanyeol… maafkan aku.."

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau menjijikan."

Chanyeol mengambil tas dan jasnya lagi kemudian berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana malam-malam? Chanyeo—"

BRAK

Pintu tertutup dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara mobil Chanyeol yang pergi menjauh. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

Akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun terjawab. Ia tidak menyangka semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang selalu ia harapkan bukan kenyataan ternyata adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri di dunia yang penuh dengan kenyataan yang kejam. Orang-orang benar, kadang lebih baik tidak usah mengetahui kenyataan, karena sangatlah sakit ketika mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun meratapi dirinya yang menyedihkan.

"Byun Baekhyun, lihatlah dirimu. Kau jelek, bodoh, tidak punya keluarga, tidak ada yang menginginkanmu, kau membuat semua orang sengsara. Semua orang menginginkanmu lenyap dari dunia ini."

Tetesan air mata kembali terjun melewati pipinya yang sudah basah.

Byun Baekhyun kembali belajar satu hal lagi. Untuk apa berusaha mempertahankan kebahagiaannya kalau kebahagiaannya ternyata merupakan kesengsaraan bagi orang lain. Dirinya tidak pantas bahagia. Ia seharusnya hidup sengsara sendiri tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain.

Ya. Seharusnya ia sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak bahagia.

Di saat itu Byun Baekhyun mulai menuliskan kembali kata menyerah di dalam kamusnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hoeeeh akhirnya chap lima rampung juga

Maaf lama update karena saya sibuk dan kena wb T.T Udah nongkrong lama di depan laptop tapi Cuma satu kata saja yang bisa diketik…

Oh iya kalau ada yang ngerasa alurnya kecepetan, maaf yak arena udah plotnya begitu.

Kalau misalnya sesuai rencana, fanfic ini tiga chapter lagi akan selesai. Cepet kan hahaha

Terima kasih yang sudah nungguin fanfic inii. Terima kasih juga yang sudah pm buat nagih dan nyemangatin saya

Terima kasih yang sudah review, baca, favorite dan follow. Tungguin lanjutannya yaa

Dan selamat ulang tahun juga untuk uri Baekhyunnie yang unyu unyu. Semoga tambah imut hahaha

Sampai jumpaa


End file.
